Souvenirs, Souvenirs
by SexySpectrum
Summary: YAOI - Tom X Harry - Accidentellement, Tom, 17 ans, se retrouve 50 ans plus tard, dans le Poudlard d'Harry...Satanés retourneurs de temps
1. Introduction

23

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating : K, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissement :**** je suis vraiment pas bonne en orthographe… donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par le travail de bêta lecture… !**

**Je crois que c'est tout… Ah une dernière chose, le couple de cette fic sera un couple yaoi, donc homophobes, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! XD**

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

23. octobre 1963.

_Bonjour. _

_Bonjour, Tom._

Un rire froid et suraigu résonna dans la bibliothèque. Il avait réussi. Il avait REUSSI ! Lui le pauvre enfant-orphelin mi moldu, mi sorcier, venait à 17 ans, de fabriquer son premier horcruxe. Il regarda son journal avec fierté. Il lui en avait fallu du temps, pour arriver à ce résultat : Convaincre le professeur Slughorn de lui révéler ce que c'était exactement un horcruxe, par exemple, lui avait pris deux mois. Parallèlement à ça il avait du trouver la chambre des secrets, y installer le jeune basilique qu'il avait fait éclore pendant les vacances, tuer cette stupide sang de bourbe et faire porter le chapeau à Hagrid.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait vraiment passé un début d'année stressant. Mais après tout, son chemin vers la gloire était maintenant clairement dessiné devant lui. De plus, son fragment d'âme, contenant le sentiment inutile qu'était la pitié, était éradiqué de son corps et placé dans le journal. Cela rendait ses futurs crimes d'autant plus faciles. Certes il avait dans son âme quelques aspects encore gênants, comme l'amour, l'amitié, l'honnêteté etc.… Mais il avait prévu de faire de nouveaux horcruxes dès l'année finie, et d'ici cinq ans, plus aucuns scrupules ne viendraient lui barrer la route. Il serait un véritable monstre, sans sentiment. Ou du moins, sans sentiments _honnêtes_.

Tom se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et appela son serpent Nagini. Encore une acquisition de ses vacances. Il aurait bien gardé son basilique comme animal de compagnie… Mais bon… ce n'était pas très pratique, un serpent qui pouvait tuer au premier regard. Il avait donc porté son choix sur une autre race, tout aussi impressionnante, les anacondas.

Pour l'instant Nagini ne mesurait qu'une trentaine de centimètres, mais d'ici quelques années… Elle aurait atteint sa taille maximale qui pouvait être de huit mètres !

Le jeune homme sourit. Un serpent de cette taille pouvait engloutir un humain sans trop de problème, c'était, tout simplement parfait.

Il prit son journal sous le bras, et attendit que Nagini reprenne sa place initiale, cachée sous sa robe.

Quand soudain, il se retrouva face à une jeune fille. Brune, les cheveux complètements décoiffés. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds : depuis quand était-elle là ? Il ne l'avait même pas vue arriver !

Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette, mais elle prit la fuite, le regard baissé sur un objet qu'elle tenait dans la main. Le brun sourit, elle ne semblait pas connaître la bibliothèque, vu qu'elle venait de s'engouffrer dans un rayon qui n'amenait qu'à un cul de sac. Il se dirigea lentement vers le coin de la pièce ou elle était supposée se cacher, et, à sa grande surprise, ne trouva personne. La jeune femme s'était tout bonnement envolée.

Tom resta quelques secondes planté devant les livres, pantois. C'était quoi ce délire ? Des gens qui apparaissaient comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? à Poudlard ?

Il secoua la tête et décida de rentrer dans son dortoir. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué.

« ESPECE DE CRETIN !! » Hurla Hermione en essayant vainement de frapper Malfoy.

« Tu te rends pas compte de la portée du geste que tu viens de faire !! »

Le dit Malfoy sourit méchamment alors qu'il ordonnait d'un regard à ses deux « amis » Crabbe et Goyle, de retenir un peu mieux la brune. Il avait gardé un souvenir cuisant de la gifle qu'elle lui avait envoyée en troisième année et n'avait aucune envie de retenter l'expérience. Cela dit c'était plutôt curieux… Granger avait disparu quand il avait touché le « collier » qu'elle avait autour du cou, avant de réapparaitre quelque secondes plus tard d'un air horrifié.

« ET MAINTENANT DIS A TES IMBECILES DE COPAINS DE ME LAISSER ALLER ME COUCHER !! ON A COUR DEMAIN ! »  
Le blond eu un sourire méprisant.

« - Comme tu veux, sale de sang de bourbe » cracha-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois serpentards avaient quittés la pièce laissant seule Hermione encore sous le choc.

Elle s'était fait voir. La règle la plus absolue en matière de retourneur de temps venait d'être enfreinte. La jeune fille soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer… Dumbledor avait « seulement » parlé de quelque chose de terrible… Mais quoi ? Il n'avait malheureusement pas donné plus de détails.

La brune regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était trois heures du matin. Génial. Inquiète et épuisée elle se décida à aller dormir.

Tom se réveilla lentement. Il avait passé une nuit pas franchement agréable. Peut être le fait d'avoir un bout d'âme en moins ? Il soupira et s'assis sur le lit.

On était mardi matin, il avait cours avec Slughorn, su-per. Une heure de plus où il aurait droit à touuutes les éloges du monde.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, bailla un bon coup, et se redressa prêt à s'habiller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, ni même dans son dortoir.

Il était dans un canapé de la salle commune des serpentards. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait plus de la manière dont il était arrivé ici. Étrange…Il se leva brusquement, cette fois, complètement réveillé. Quelque chose clochait. Il reconnaissait la salle des serpentards, mais… Ce n'était pas la salle qu'il avait connu ! Il se précipita dans le dortoir ouvrit la porte à la volée et, enfin, se trouva devant un visage familier.

« Lucius, explique-moi immédiatement ce qui s'est passé avec la salle commune. »

Le blond devant lui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il débarquait d'où ce type ? Visiblement il n'avait jamais appris qu'on parlait à Drago Malfoy avec respect. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

Le blond sortit sa baguette d'un air nonchalant, avant de sourire au jeune homme devant lui. Un sourire plein de compassion mielleuse. Le genre de sourire qui donne envie de vomir tant il est hypocrite.

« - Ecoute-moi, débile » cracha le serpentard « Tu vas retirer tes paroles immédiatement sinon…sinon… » Le ton de Malfoy devint nettement moins assuré lorsqu'il vit le serpent sortir du col de son vis-à-vis. Et le regarder d'un air menaçant.

« C'est la première fois que Nagini te fait cet effet là, Lucius » Répondit calmement, le brun avant de s'éloigner lentement. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi maintenant … » ajouta-il : « j'ai faim. »

Le cerveau de Malfoy, lui, tournait à plein régime. Nagini… Comment était-ce possible ? Il reconnaissait parfaitement le serpent à qui il était promis comme repas s'il essayait encore une fois de s'enfuir de chez lui.

Quand au jeune homme, une photo de lui et de son propre père était cachée dans la bibliothèque de ses parents.

Il s'agissait de Tom Marvolo Riddle, d'un Tom Marvolo Riddle de dix-sept ans.

« Mon dieu… » Murmura Malfoy « qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating : K, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissement :**** je suis vraiment pas bonne en orthographe…mais je fais de mon mieux promis!  
**

**Je crois que c'est tout… Ah une avant-dernière chose ( XD) , le couple de cette fic sera un couple yaoi, donc homophobes, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! XD**

**Bon dernière chose TT xD j'aimerais remercier les rewiews anonymes auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre ! LAISSEZ-MOI VOS MAILS PUREE ! Ça me fait culpabiliser…TT (c'est véridique en plus…) bref je tiens donc à remercier ****Diaboliqua ****(désolée pour la date TT j'ai eu beau chercher j'ai pas trouvé éè j'essayerai de changer ça tout à l'heure en même temps que je publierai ce chapitre huhu) et merci aussi à ****Mely**** !**

**Je remercie évidemment les autres auxquels j'ai pu envoyer un message ! Voila ! Sur ce …**

**AH une dernière chose… je cherche désespérément un bêta lecteur !! **

**Voila j'ai fini :P **

**OoOooOooOo**

« Mr. Le directeur ! Mr. Le directeur !! »

Dumbledor releva la tête. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir quotidiennement des élèves affolés… soit parce qu'ils avaient perdus leur affaire, ou bien parce qu'ils étaient tombés de leur balais, ou encore parce qu'un élève de serpentard venait tout simplement de leur faire passer un mauvais moment...Oui. Dumbledor pouvait prétendre avoir tout vu et tout entendu, en ce qui concernait les élèves paniqués. Quoique, ces dernières années Harry Potter avait fait fort…Mais ce jour là, quelque chose sortit de l'ordinaire : l'élève affolé du jour n'était autre que le très connu serpentard: Drago Malfoy.

Un sourire bienveillant vint éclairer le visage du vieil homme. Peut-être que le serpentard venait réclamer son aide pour protéger sa famille ? Ravi de cette hypothèse, Dumbledor dit d'une voix douce :

« - Que puis-je pour toi Draco ? »

« - Vo..vous…vous-savez-qu…vous… VOLDEMORT EST DANS L'ECOLE ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tom sentit son sang se glacer. Devant lui, se dressait son basilique. Enfin…Ce qu'il en restait : L'immense serpent n'était plus qu'un immense tas d'os étalé de tout son long, sur le sol de la chambre. Le fait que le serpent soit mort était en soi quelque chose de vraiment problématique. En une nuit, quelqu'un avait réussi à trouver la chambre de secret, y entrer, et tuer le reptile d'une manière assez violente pour qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à part les os.

Mais quelque chose d'autre interpela le jeune homme. Le squelette devait bien mesurer douze mètres. Or son basilique n'en mesurait que deux il y avait à peine vingt-quatre heures !

Mais que c'était-il passé en UNE nuit ?

Soudain quelque chose par terre attira l'attention du brun. Une feuille. Une feuille froissée, déchirée, brune de sang séché, et pourtant,… Il la reconnu. Cette feuille, ce maudit bout de papier… il venait de son journal.

Le serpentard se précipita vers elle et la prit de ses mains tremblantes. Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un avait osé toucher à son premier horcruxe !

Le brun ferma désespérément les yeux essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait de son journal le soir de la veille, dans la bibliothèque.

Il se vit clairement remettre le cahier dans sa poche… se relevant brusquement, le jeune homme fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches de sa robe, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son journal, dans la poche gauche de sa robe.

Mais alors… comment était-il possible que son journal, dépouillé du fragment d'âme qu'il avait placé dedans se trouve ici, dans cette salle ? En même temps qu'il était en parfait état dans sa poche ?

Tom détestait admettre qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre seul quelque chose. Mais là, il fut bien forcé de reconnaître que la situation lui échappait. Rien de tout ça n'était rationnel !

Il sortit de la salle bien décidé à parler au professeur Dippet.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Harry courait le plus vite possible, sa baguette à la main. Dumbledor l'avait avertit que Voldemort se baladait dans le château en toute impunité.

Bifurquant dans un des couloirs, il failli rentrer dans Nick quasi-sans-tête, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le gryffondors'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre sa course, tremblant. Dire que le jeune homme était effrayé aurait été un immense euphémisme ; en fait, il était mort de peur. La seule idée de devoir revoir, une fois de plus, l'horrible homme-serpent, lui nouait les trippes. De plus, il lui restait des horcruxes à trouver et à détruire ! Le mage noir était toujours plus ou moins immortel ! Le brun serra les poings déterminé. Si Voldemort était venu jusqu'à Poudlard, s'il osait s'aventurer sur le « terrain » de Dumbledor, se mettant ainsi lui-même en danger, ça ne pouvait être que pour une chose : l'affrontement final.

Harry soupira. Les élèves dans les couloirs ne semblaient pas affolé il n'y avait pas de combat : Mangemorts/Ordre du phénix… Peut être que Malfoy voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Si Dumbledor n'avait pas été impliqué, il aurait tendu à cette explication, qui semblait la plus probable… Ce n'était pas le genre du mage noir de faire dans la discrétion !

Cependant, le blond avait été en parler au directeur. Il ne devait donc pas plaisanter… Harry fut donc forcé d'admettre l'horrible vérité. Malfoy n'avait pas menti, son pire ennemi était dans le château.

Un éclair de génie frappa le survivant. La chambre des secrets ! Personne à part eux deux ne pouvait y entrer ! Si Voldemort se terrait quelque part c'était forcement là !

Il revint sur ses pas pour se diriger vers les toilettes des filles lorsque …

VBAM.

Tom tomba durement sur le sol. Un idiot venait de le percuter. Dans les fin-fonds de sa robe, il entendit Nagini siffler de colère. Il avait du l'écraser dans sa chute. Exaspéré, il se prépara mentalement à se relever et à punir sévèrement l'imbécile qui avait _osé_ le _toucher_.

Le serpentard releva la tête et se trouva face à de grands yeux verts, et…

« - _STUPEFIX ! »_

L'héritier de Serpentard eut juste le temps de rouler quelques mètres plus loin pour éviter le sort. De toute évidence, la personne à qui appartenait les yeux verts, lui reprochait quelque chose.

Tom sortit à son tour sa baguette et se positionna face à Harry, le toisant de toute sa taille. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type. Ça, il en était certain.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici » vociféra-le gryffondor.

« - La même chose que la centaine d'autres élèves, imbécile, j'étudie » lui répondit le serpentard. Les deux seules personnes qu'il avait croisées dans la journée lui semblaient bien trop impertinentes à son goût. De plus il pouvait se vanter de connaître tous les gryffondors pour les avoir tous humiliés au moins une fois dans leur vie. Et pourtant… Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage !

Les deux ennemis se toisaient en chien de faïence. Harry parce qu'il attendait un mauvais coup venir, et Tom parce que… Déjà qu'un inconnu le stupéfiait sans aucune raison, il ne savait pas à quoi il devrait s'attendre s'il lui tournait le dos ! Il avait vraisemblablement affaire à un véritable barjo.

Soudain Harry repris la parole :

« - Je répète ma question, Tom qu…»

« - ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » coupa le serpentard d'un air furibond. La seule personne qui _osait_ l'appeler par son prénom était le vieux fou amoureux des moldus. Non. Les vermines comme ses camarades de classe devaient l'appeler Riddle.

« - Tu préfères que je t'appelle Voldemort c'est ça !? » s'exclama Harry qui commençait à se sentir devenir hystérique. C'était quoi ça ? Et cette nouvelle apparence ? Et pourquoi ce cinglé se comportait comme ça ?

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de se poser d'autres questions, car le brun venait de l'attraper par le col de sa robe.

« Comment connais-tu ce nom ? COMMENT ? » Hurla-il en même temps qu'il secouait le gryffondor.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à ses plus fidèles admirateurs…Alors comment ce parfait inconnu pouvait… pouvait connaître son FUTUR surnom ?

Le futur Voldemort, tenait toujours Harry fortement, les yeux brillants de rage, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le tirait vers l'arrière. Il se débattit, et se tourna vers l'origine des mains qui l'arrachait à sa « victime ».

Il se trouva face à une longue barbe blanche, des yeux bleus pétillants et un magnifique nez aquilin.

Dumbledor version : « 50 plus tard » , en somme.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! » hurla le jeune serpentard.

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

Tom était affalé sur une chaise, Harry appuyé contre le mur droit de la pièce, et, Dumbledor assis en face de Tom, derrière son bureau. Ils essayaient tout les trois de tirer cette situation au clair… Enfin…Dumbledor et Harry essayaient de tirer la situation au clair, Tom lui préférait rester dans un mutisme borné. Bon, il avait du ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la raison de son « apparition » mais mis à part ça…

« Donc si je résume la situation » dit le vieil homme « hier soir tu étais dans la bibliothèque en train… d'écrire dans ton journal, il jeta un regard suspicieux au serpentard en disant ces mots, une fille est arrivée et est partie subitement, tu es allé te coucher et en te réveillant tu t'es trouvé ici. C'est ça ? »

Tom hocha la tête.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule explication » repris Dumbledor « Mlle Granger a utilisé son retourneur de temps et tu l'as vue, ce qui a entraîné le fait que tu te retrouves avec nous, Tom. »

« Mais c'est génial ! s'écria soudain Harry, s'il est ici avec nous, ça veut dire que l'autre Voldemort n'a jamais existé ! »

Le regard de Dumbledor s'assombrit.

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Harry. D'ailleurs si l'autre Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, que fait cette cicatrice sur ton front ? Et tu n'aurais jamais pu reconnaître Tom… » Ledit Tom fusilla Dumbledor du regard, « …il n'aurait rien été d'autre pour toi qu'une nouvelle tête… »

Harry s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et s'effondra sur le dernier siège vaquant de la pièce.

« Mais comment c'est possible » murmura-il avec désespoir. Il n'y avait plus UN ennemi numéro un, mais bien deux ! Et Harry ne se sentait carrément pas capable d'affronter deux Voldemorts.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'explication claire…La seule personne qui aurait été en mesure de nous répondre parfaitement aurait été leur créateur … Antoni Stradivario. »

« Donc en fait, » hésita Harry « Il y a deux voldemorts… Un de seize ans et un de… d'une soixantaine d'année c'est ça ? »

« J'en ai bien peur… Si tu veux, Tom est un clone de Tom… »

« Je ne suis pas un clone ! Je suis le seul Tom Marvolo Riddle ! »

Le directeur de l'école lui lança un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes

« C'est pour ça que je dis que la situation est compliquée ! Tu es Tom, mais tu es aussi dehors en train de tuer des gens innocent, et c'est ça le premier des problèmes !»

« À tuer des gens ? Vous voulez dire: à tuer des moldus c'est ça ? »

Harry soupira d'exaspération.

« Non, répondit le gryffondor, des sorciers, des moldus, des…tout ce qui te passe par la main ! »

Tom se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Dumbledor se leva lui aussi, préférant limiter les risque de bagarres entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient devant un sérieux problème, et ils ne semblaient même pas s'en rendre compte !

« Ça suffit, ordonna-il d'une voix forte. Harry, même avec tous les ressentiments que tu peux éprouver envers Voldemort, tu n'es pas en présence de l'assassin de tes parents. (Tom lança à Harry un regard choqué.) Nous avons là une réelle occasion de pouvoir faire tomber Voldemort : Qui mieux que lui peut nous dire où il a caché ses horcruxes ? »

« Minute, minute. Tom venait de prendre la parole. Vous voulez que moi, je vous dise ce que j'ai envisagé comme horcruxe et où je prévoyais de les planquer ? Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de mourir, alors si vous croyez que je vais vous aider à me tuer vous rêvez ! »

« Tom je crois que tu n'as encore rien compris. Toi et toi, vous êtes séparés ! Tu peux mourir, ça ne changera rien pour lui, et s'il meurt, ça ne changera rien pour toi ! »

« Même, je ne vous aiderai pas. Lança-il dans un ton de défi

« Tu préfères n'être qu'une pâle réplique ? Répondit immédiatement Dumbledor, personne ne connaitra jamais ton nom, tu ne pourras jamais rien accomplir de plus grand que lui. Enfin… que toi-même »

Harry se rendit compte du point auquel le directeur connaissait le serpentard. En effet aucun autre argument n'aurait pu mieux faire mouche que celui-ci. Tom Marvolo Riddle n'était plus unique.

Le brun sembla plongé dans une intense réflexion pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry se dit qu'il devait être en train de peser le pour du contre.

Lorsque soudain, le serpentard déclara :  
« - C'est bon, j'accepte de vous aider à me suicider. »

**OooOoOooo**

**Pfiou… J'ai jamais écris un chapitre aussi long… XD ni aussi chiant TT (enfin ça, ça reste à voir…'')**

**Bon alors merci d'avoir tout lu! 3 ! (si certains l'ont fait uu') et euh… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, avec l'intégration dans l'école de Tom ! ) (hunhun je foisonne d'idééeeee huhuh)**

**Voila merci encore !! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer ****: rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating**** : K, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements :**** Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**Sinon… Je me suis vraiment inspirée du septième tome d'HP mais vraiment vraiment !! uu (vous comprendrez de quoi je parle je pense xD) J'ai aussi essayé de rendre Tom le plus IC possible… mais je crois que c'est (une fois de plus) loupé xD désolée -- ! … **

**Voila cette fois c'est tout pour les avertissements xD ! **

**Et bien sur dernière chose : MERCI MERCI a tout ceux qui ont mis une rewiew c'est vraiment super encourageant ! merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris ou dans leur alertes ! Et si vous avez fait les trois ;) ben... Triple merci ! XD**

**Voila ! Donc ****merci**** a tout le monde ! (je vous aiiiime xD) et voila ! D**

_1932, Londres._

_« Tuez le monstre ! Tuez le monstre ! »_

_Un petit garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, recroquevillé dans le coin d'une pièce. Il entendait les ricanements__ moqueurs des autres garçons qui l'avaient trainé dans cet endroit. Une chambre de l'orphelinat dans laquelle personne n'allait jamais. Une chambre remplie de poussière et dont le plafond était couvert d'araignées… Il haïssait les araignées…_

_Le petit garçon__, du haut de ces cinq ans, se terra encore plus contre le mur, lorsqu'il vit le plus âgé de ses agresseurs, qui venait d'avoir quinze ans, s'approcher de lui._

_« Regardez moi ce sale monstre, déclara il à la cantonade. La première gifle claqua, et le petit garçon retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Allez dis quelque chose, Mr. Je-parle-aux-serpents »_

_Cette réplique fut suivie par les ricanements des autres enfants présents dans la pièce. Soudain, le petit garçon releva les yeux. Ils avaient changés de couleur. Ils étaient rouges._

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Combien de temps ça faisait qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar ? Il serra les poings. Il détestait ces sales moldus. Il les détestait _tous_. Le brun s'assit sur son séant et chercha sa montre (qu'il avait volée dans un magasin à Londres alors qu'il avait à peine dix ans,) à tâtons sur la table de nuit.

Le cadran indiquait six heures et demie du matin. Il devrait de toute façon se réveiller dans une demi-heure. A quoi bon essayer de se rendormir ?

Tom sortit du dortoir encore passablement endormi pour aller dans la salle commune. Il soupira lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il commençait sa première journée dans les années nonante par un cours avec cet imbécile d'Hagrid. Un cours commun avec les gryffondor.

Parcourant son horaire en entier il remarqua que le cours de « soins aux créatures magiques » n'était pas le seul cours pendant lequel il devrait supporter ces stupides « rouges et ors ». L'après midi, il aurait aussi droit à ce supplice en potion.

Le temps qu'il prenne une douche, il était déjà temps de se rendre à la grande salle. En chemin il croisa Drago Malfoy qui, le voyant, accéléra l'allure. Le brun n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dumbledore avait pu lui dire, mais en tout cas, le blond avait une expression horrifiée à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à face. La véritable identité de Tom était tenue secrète. Personne ne devait soupçonner son existence, car les complications que pourraient enchaîner une telle découverte pouvaient être terribles.

Cependant le directeur de Poudlard avait du informer les professeurs et quelques élèves. Ron et Hermione, parce qu'ils avaient la confiance totale d'Harry, et Ginny et Drago, parce qu'ils avaient déjà vu l'héritier de serpentard.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, la première chose que remarqua Tom était qu'en cinquante ans, rien n'avait changé. Et la deuxième… Que quatre gryffondors, (Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione) le fixait d'un air extrêmement suspicieux. Ce qui n'améliora absolument pas l'humeur du serpentard : Bon sang, il n'avait encore rien fait !

**OoO**

Harry vit clairement Tom le regarder d'un air froid avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

« - ça ne me rassure pas du tout de le savoir ici… » Marmonna Hermione. Ron hocha aussitôt vigoureusement la tête (approuver vocalement étant trop risqué vu le nombre de toast que le roux venait d'avaler), avant de saisir la Gazette du sorcier qui venait de tomber devant lui. Hermione lu les grands titres par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de soupirer et d'ajouter :  
« meurtres, meurtres, et encore meurtres… vous-savez-qui ne perd vraiment pas son temps »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention du côté de la table des Serpentard (table qu'il fixait d'ailleurs, depuis le début du déjeuner.). Une chouette venait de laisser tomber un autre exemplaire de la gazette juste devant Riddle. Et le survivant était assez curieux de la réaction qu'allait avoir le jeune homme en voyant ce que lui-même avait accompli durant la nuit.

La réaction fut imperceptible. Mais pour Harry, qui fixait Tom depuis plusieurs minutes, le froncement de sourcil qui déforma pendant un instant les traits impassible du brun, fut aussi visible que les cheveux gras de Rogue.

« - On chomenche parch choi ? »

Hermione soupira excédée.

« - Ron je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. Et on a… Soin aux créatures magiques avec…avec les serpentards »

**OoO**

« Bon, alors aujourd'hui je vous ai apportés…O-oui donc je vous ai apportés une créature appelée le Fwooper. » Annonça Hagrid qui était de toute évidence extrêmement mal à l'aise et pas franchement ravis de se retrouver face à face à l'élève qui l'avait fait renvoyer il y avait de ça cinquante ans. Il lança un coup d'œil à Riddle qui le regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-méprisant.

Harry de son côté, fulminait. Il voyait parfaitement que Riddle faisait tout son possible pour intimider Hagrid. Et ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Depuis le début du cours, le géant avait eu beaucoup de mal à finir trois phrases. Le survivant inspira profondément, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire un scandale en provocant l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais lorsque ledit héritier ricana d'une manière parfaitement audible, Harry s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Tom le remarqua immédiatement, et sourit d'un air provoquant. Le survivant se plaça à côté de lui, et lui dit le plus calmement possible :  
« - Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le « futur » mage noir était tout simplement en train de l'ignorer. Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Il préférait mille fois l'attitude de Malfoy qui l'insultait copieusement à chaque occasion, plutôt que de se faire ignorer comme un imbécile !

Hermione soupira avec force, tout en essayant de retenir Ron qui était tout aussi en colère qu'Harry. Elle était persuadée que perturber le cours d'Hagrid en improvisant un combat n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

« - Lâche moi, 'mione, t'as vu comment il le snob ? Raaah lâche moi j'te dis ! »

La jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur la robe du roux.  
« - Il m'énerve autant que toi, mais une bagarre, c'est ce qu'il veut ! On va quand même pas lui donner ce plaisir ! »  
Cette phrase calma aussitôt Ron qui cessa de se débattre.

« - Ouais t'as raison. Espérons qu'Harry ait compris aussi… »

**OoO**

« - Harry, entama Ron, je suis sûr que le fait d'écraser ces patates te fait le plus grand bien, mais par pitié arrête, c'est vraiment immonde… »

Le brun releva la tête :

« - hun… Et dire qu'on a encore un cours avec les serpentards ! Merlin, dire que je pensais que Malfoy était le summum en matière de détestabilité, il a un adversaire de taille ! »

« - En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'as vu ce qu'il est devenu ? C'était sûr qu'il ne serait pas … _sympathique_… » Ajouta avec raison Hermione. Ron lança un regard haineux vers la table des serpentards. Tom était en train de mettre un bout de viande dans le col de sa robe…

« - Harry ! Riddle fait un truc vraiment louche là… » S'exclama Ron en saisissant le bras de son meilleur ami.

Le survivant leva les yeux et observa le manège du brun. Il était vraiment discret… Si Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué, Harry n'aurait jamais remarqué qu'à intervalle régulier, un bout de viande disparaissait sous la robe du sorcier. Pour atterrir, (Harry en était sûr…) dans la bouche d'un reptile.

« - Bien joué Ron ! »

**OoO**

Tom se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe d'élève qui attendait devant la salle des potions. Il était en train de se demander comment il allait se procurer un mot, pour avoir des livres de la réserve. Tous les profs étaient méfiants envers lui… la tâche serait probablement plus dure que lorsqu'il n'était que le beau et charmant Tom Marvolo Riddle. Maintenant que son homologue semait la terreur un peu partout en Angleterre, les gens seraient sûrement un peu moins prompts à le laisser emprunter des livres sur la magie noire.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Potter. Qui semblait d'ailleurs, toujours en colère. Tom se cala un peu plus contre le mur. Il n'avait même pas été si détestable que ça… Le survivant était vraiment trop soupe au lait.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous les élèves reprirent leurs affaires et entrèrent lentement dans la salle de classe, essayant de repousser au possible l'inévitable cours du professeur Rogue.

Tom prit évidemment tout son temps. Il s'en fichait pas mal, de la personne à côté de qui il allait s'asseoir. De toute façon, il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Il espéra quand même avoir la chance d'une table pour lui tout seul…Mais vu le nombre de serpentard et de gryffondor, il valait mieux ne pas trop rêver !

Il entra donc dans la salle et jaugea les places restantes. Pansy Parkinson lui faisait de grands sourires. Désespéré (s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, à part les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, c'était bien les pauvres filles qui le regardait d'un air enamouré) à la recherche d'une autre place.

Il se sentit soudainement plus léger quand il remarqua qu'il en restait une au fond. Mais son sentiment disparu bien vite, lorsqu'il vit qui serait son voisin de table : Harry Potter.

Il soupira. En gros : il avait le choix entre une imbécile, et quelqu'un avec qui… il n'avait _vraiment pas_ d'affinité.

Il recroisa le regard de Pansy et son choix fut vite fait : il prit place à côté d'Harry.

Lorsque Rogue entra dans la classe, il regarda avec surprise le duo du fond. Un gryffondor assis à côté d'un serpentard, ce n'était déjà pas courant. Mais quand en plus les deux élèves étaient Potter et Riddle… ça ne tenait plus du miracle, mais de la science fiction !

La surprise du maître des potions disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand : Il vit clairement les deux jeunes hommes se lancer un regard haineux. Finalement, ils avaient juste envie de se pourrir la vie au point de se mettre côte à côte.

« - Tu sais que les animaux autorisés comme animaux de compagnie sont : les crapauds, les chats, et les hiboux ? déclara sournoisement Harry. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de serpents… »

Une fois de plus Riddle ne répondit rien préférant décortiquer minutieusement les scarabées nécessaires à la potion de souplesse qu'il était en train de préparer.

Le survivant inspira et expira bruyamment. Le serpentard avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Pourtant Dumbledore avait raison : il n'était pas en face de l'assassin de ses parents ! Ça ne servait à rien d'envenimer la situation. Surtout que d'après ce que le directeur avait bien voulu lui expliquer, Tom et lui devraient passer de longues heures ensemble, pour localiser et neutraliser les horcruxes… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Rien que de voir le visage presque parfait du serpentard le mettait dans une colère noire. A vrai dire, Harry en avait presque honte. Lui qui était connu comme étant gentil, ouvert et prêt à aider tout le monde, il était incapable de se comporter normalement avec Riddle.

Le brun s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose, lorsque les flammes des torches qui servaient de lampes, vacillèrent. Avant de s'éteindre complètement. Immédiatement des murmures paniqués s'élevèrent dans toute la salle de classe. Harry avait sortit sa baguette et entendit Riddle faire de même. Rogue quand à lui, essayait désespérément de rallumer les torches, sans succès.

C'est au milieu de l'obscurité la plus totale qu'une voix s'éleva. Une voix froide et suraiguë qui plongea immédiatement les élèves dans la terreur.

« Le moment est venu pour moi et le survivant de nous affronter… »

Tom entendit Harry à côté de lui respirer plus bruyamment.

« Mes fidèles et moi sommes postés devant toutes les sorties de Poudlard. Si le garçon vient à moi, il ne sera fait de mal à personne d'autre. Je t'attends Harry Potter, tu as une demi-heure. »

Aussitôt, Harry sentit une paire de main le pousser hors de son siège. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux devenus rouges de Tom.

« - Il reste combien d'horcruxes ? » murmura celui-ci à l'adresse d'Harry.

« - Je… Je … j'sais plus… quatre ou cinq ? »

« - Viens on se barre. »

Surpris de l'initiative de son « ennemi » Harry ne put que le suivre alors que celui-ci s'élançait hors de la classe de potion. Alors qu'ils couraient, l'héritier de serpentard haleta :  
« - Il faut vite aller chez Dumbledore. VITE ! »

Aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons étaient tremblants devant le bureau du directeur.

« - Voila un portoloin qui vous conduira à Londres. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Repris le vieil homme à l'adresse de Harry. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse attaquer aussi vite. »

« - Et Poudlard ? Questionna Harry, que va-il vous arriver ? »

« - Je vais me rendre » déclara Dumbledore. Sous l'air horrifié d'Harry, il ajouta : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Et bonne chance !»

Harry saisit fermement le bout de tissu en même temps que Tom. Il sentit la désagréable impression (qui lui était maintenant assez familière) d'être aspiré dans « l'objet » qu'il tenait.

Le décor se déforma avant de se reformer quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'écroula par terre, sous le choc. Il se redressa péniblement, remit ses lunettes en place, et repris sa respiration. Il chercha des yeux Tom, qui était déjà relevé et le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

« - j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va devoir mettre nos « petits » différents de côtés et collaborer, Potter. »

**OoO**

**TT le jour où je serai satisfaite de ce que j'écris... ce sera un jour faste ! XD****…Bon ben voila pour le chapitre deux, et oui je sais j'ai vraiment copié le tome sept… dans l'annonce de Voldemort, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose de plus original… je m'en veux désolée ! xD**

**Bon ben voila ! je crois que c'est tout pour ce chapitre**

**Le chapitre suivant sera concentré sur une nuit à l'hôtel xD (j'ai des idées tordues je sais xD) ainsi qu'au retour à l'orphelinat !**

**Allez sur ce, je vous laisse !**

_**Et merci a ceux qui ont tout lu ! :D**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Les nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, Harry les regarda en fronçant les sourcils… Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating : ****K, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements :**** Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**Et finalement comme d'habitude D j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont mis des rewiews ! (L) vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir MWAHAHA (petite larme xD)**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic en alerte et à celles qui l'ont mise en fav' ! **

**Wala walaaaa !! **

Les nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Harry les regarda en fronçant les sourcils… Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, et s'ils n'étaient vraiment pas chanceux, un orage pouvait très bien venir troubler la soirée.

« - …ien sur toi ? »

Tom fusilla Harry du regard. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans Hyde Park pour pouvoir dresser un plan d'attaque, et le survivant n'avait pas vraiment été coopératif : Il passait son temps à regarder les nuages, les écureuils, les oiseaux… Tout sauf se concentrer sur la tâche qui avait été octroyée au serpentard et à lui-même. Et cette insouciance commençait réellement à mettre le brun en colère.

« - T'as combien sur toi ? » répéta Tom cette fois d'un ton beaucoup moins sympathique.

« - Je sais pas » marmonna Harry, il fouilla consciencieusement ses poches avant d'en sortir deux malheureuses mornilles.

Tom pencha la tête, d'un air légèrement ennuyé :  
« - ça fait combien de Livres ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules : il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, n'ayant jamais dû faire des échanges « monnaie moldue/monnaie sorcière », grâce à la petite fortune de ses parents.

Tom mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, préoccupé : Harry lui avait dit qu'il était recherché. Se rendre sur le chemin de traverse n'était donc pas possible pour lui. A moins qu'ils ne tiennent à se faire arrêter et emmener au ministère. Ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée vu ce qui risquait de leur arriver là-bas : torture et emprisonnement.

Harry se leva, bien décidé à prendre les choses en mains.

« - Je pense que je connais un moyen de nous trouver de l'argent moldu. »

Tom se leva aussi, d'un air neutre et suivit Harry qui était déjà quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher. Au bout d'une heure, Tom finit par lâcher un soupir d'exaspération. Potter comptait traverser Londres à pied ou quoi ?

« - Bon, stop ça suffit. Dis moi ou on va ou je bouge plus d'ici. »

Harry se tourna, agacé.

« - Chez les moldus qui m'ont élevé je pense qu'ils ne seront pas très content de me voir, mais ils seront prêt à me donner de l'argent pour que je débarrasse le plancher à jamais ! »

« - Si tu me dis que tes chers moldus vivent dans un quartier résidentiel on change de plan, Potter. Pas question de marcher encore trois heures » répondit agressivement le serpentard.

« Ah parce que t'as un meilleur plan ? S'énerva le survivant. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais on est en oc-to-bre, on passe la nuit dehors demain matin on est retrouvés morts ! »

« - Evidemment que j'ai un plan. L'air hautain du brun fit serrer les dents d'Harry. Il risque juste de pas te plaire, Mr. Le saint. Suis-moi. »

Dans la manière qu'eut le brun de dire « suis moi » Harry reconnu un peu le Riddle enfant qu'avait connu Dumbledore à l'orphelinat.

Cependant il ne put rien faire d'autre que de capituler. Après tout, il n'avait pas non plus très envie de marcher jusqu'à Privet Drive.

Il regretta son choix quelques dizaines de minutes après, quand il se rendit compte que Riddle marchait un peu au hasard dans la foule. Il s'engouffrait dans les grands magasins bondés, avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, sans avoir même jeté un regard sur la marchandise (de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas eu de quoi se payer un quelconque achat.)

Au bout de vingt minutes, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à son « coéquipier ».

« - Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander à sa seigneurie quel est son plan génial ? Parce que pour l'instant à part prendre des bains de foule et cette charmante visite de Londres, je vois pas en quoi notre situation a évoluée. »

« - Potter, je ne t'adresse pas la parole alors fait pareil, je me concentre. »

Harry était vraiment à deux doits de commencer à hurler sur le serpentard, lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se retourner et lui dire :

« - On tourne là. »

Harry regarda la ruelle désaffectée avec suspicion. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas les idées du brun.

Il allait lui en faire la remarque, quand il vit le serpentard en question sortir des poches de son pull (Dumbledore leur avait fournis des habits moldus) une dizaine de portemonnaies de toutes tailles et de toute épaisseur.

Le gryffondor ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

« - Non mais c'est pas possible !! T'as volé tout ces gens ? Mais tu penses à quoi espèce d'enfoiré ? »

« - On avait pas le choix, rétorqua immédiatement le brun, et arrête d'hurler comme un imbécile, ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. »

« - Putain Riddle, on est une équipe ! Arrête de te la jouer solo ! » gronda Harry qui fulminait.

« - Justement en parlant d'équipe. Tom était toujours aussi calme. Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre d'accord pour que l'un de nous deux soit le « chef ». Et de toute évidence, c'est moi le mieux placé. Donc Potter… »

Harry lança de toutes ses forces son poing en direction de la tête du serpentard, qui l'évita de peu. Quand il releva la tête, le survivant nota que ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs. Ils étaient rouges ; Visiblement, il l'avait énervé.

Tom se jeta sur Harry bien décidé à lui faire avaler la poussière. Cet imbécile avait essayé de le frapper ! Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pieds, Poings, les deux garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de maitriser l'autre. Malheureusement pour le gryffondor, l'héritier de serpentard était un peu plus grand que lui, ce qui lui donna l'avantage décisif. Et quelques minutes plus tard Tom était assis sur le ventre d'Harry lui retenant les mains au dessus de la tête et ricanant d'un rire froid qui partait d'ailleurs un peu dans les aiguë. Un avant goût de son futur rire, en somme. Hors de lui à cause de sa visible position d'infériorité, et du fait que son adversaire ait de toute évidence gagné le combat, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise son ennemi.

Tom se releva d'un bond, félinement.

« - Je crois que ça nous met d'accord. » Déclara-il d'un ton supérieur.

Harry, toujours aussi en colère ne répondit pas. Et entreprit de compter l'argent qu'ils avaient amassé.

« - trente Livres » soupira Tom. « Y'à beaucoup moins que ce que j'avais espéré… »

Harry se leva.

« - C'est assez pour une nuit à l'hôtel. »

« - Pour trente Livres ? j'ose pas imaginer le genre d'hôtel dans lequel tu veux nous faire dormir… »

**OoO**

Harry monta les marches grinçantes en grimaçant. Tout dans cet endroit menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Le survivant posa le pied sur la dernière marche, soulagé. Visiblement ce ne serait pas lui qui mourrait à cause de cet escalier. Il rejeta un coup d'œil sur la clef : un bout de plastique pendait lamentablement sur lequel on pouvait lire le chiffre huit.

« - ça doit être par là… » Dit Harry en se retournant vers son futur compagnon de chambrée.

Le dit compagnon le regarda et hocha la tête. Potter avait gagné leur pari : il leurs avait dégotté un hôtel pour moins de trente Livres. Enfin… si on pouvait appeler ça un hôtel : l'immeuble ressemblait plus à une maison hantée qu'à un quelconque endroit pour dormir.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent donc devant le porte numéro huit. Harry retint son souffle en insérant la clef dans la porte. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il devait s'attendre…Il pria pour au moins ne pas trouver de rats. Depuis Pettigrow ces rongeurs lui faisaient horreur.

Exaspéré par tant de lenteur Tom poussa d'un coup ferme la porte et ils se retrouvèrent... Devant une misérable chambre de cinq mètres carrés. Dans laquelle trônait… un «lit » double.

« Il est HORS de question que je dorme dans le même lit que toi, Potter. »

S'exclama quelques minutes plus tard le serpentard alors qu'Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'aller se plaindre à la réception de servirait à rien vu que c'était la chambre la moins chère de l'établissement.

« - ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi » rétorqua Harry. « Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

« Je dors par terre. » vociféra Tom, avant de prendre un coussin et de se coucher dans le petit espace entre le lit et le mur.

Harry soupira, la bêtise de son aîné étai franchement puérile. Il se coucha ensuite sur le lit, se tourna sur le côté (de manière à être dos à Tom) et ferma les yeux.

Tom lui, n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chambre en elle-même qui lui posait problème, l'ambiance même de la pièce ressemblait à celle qui régnait jadis dans son orphelinat, non. Le problème était l'odeur absolument immonde de la moquette. Il y avait aussi la saleté, et peut être bien que la toile d'araignée qu'il apercevait à quelques centimètres de son visage ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Dormir dans de pareilles conditions une nuit, passait encore. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à subir ça à toutes?

Harry (à moitié endormi) entendit Tom se lever. Il se dit vaguement que celui-ci avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé quand il sentit un poids tomber à côté de lui.

« -Tu prends toute la couverture imbécile. »

**OoO**

Harry suivait Tom se tenant douloureusement le ventre. Il était deux heures de l'après midi, et… Il était mort de faim. En effet Ils n'avaient rien avalés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Pourtant le serpentard ne semblait pas affecté par le manque de nourriture.

« - Il est encore loin ce foutu orphelinat ? » demanda Harry en même temps qu'il jetait un regard aux alentours. Visiblement, le serpentard adorait les endroits sombres et délabrés…

Le brun ne répondit pas. Harry serra les poings mais se retint tout de même de se ruer (à nouveau) sur le futur Voldemort. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire humilier encore une fois.

Tom et lui se rendaient donc à l'orphelinat (Le serpentard ayant déclaré que si il y avait un endroit ou il voulait mettre un de ses horcruxes c'était bien là bas…)

Quand un éclair rouge passa à deux centimètres de la tête du gryffondor.

Aussitôt, ils sortirent leurs baguettes, prêt à contre-attaquer.

« - Laisse le moi ! » une voix féminine retentît clairement

« - Occupons-nous en ensemble, je veux aussi une récompense du maître » une autre voix féminine venait de répondre à la première.

Au même moment les deux garçons virent deux silhouettes, apparaître d'une ruelle sombre en face d'eux. Elles étaient complètement habillées en noir.

« - je m'occupe de Potter, tue l'autre. »

Harry sentit son ventre se serrer. Pourquoi est ce que rien ne se passait comme il le voulait ? visiblement l'orphelinat était étroitement surveillé. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Tom. Après tout, elles avaient l'intention de le tuer !

_Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé n'est ce pas ? _

Harry fronça les sourcils. A qui était-il en train de parler ? Et c'était quoi ce sourire horrible qu'arborait le jeune homme ?

Les deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées : stoppée dans leur élan. Elles se seraient probablement moquée du jeune homme si la manière dont il avait « parlé » (enfin plutôt craché et sifflé) n'était pas celle que leur maître utilisait pour parler à son serpent.

Elles virent avec horreur un serpent d'une trentaine de centimètre sortir du pull du jeune homme.

_« Agrendo »_

Le serpent s'agrandit lentement jusqu'à mesurer deux mètres. Une des deux femmes leva sa baguette.

« Dites-moi, vous préférez être mangées vivantes, ou mortes ? » Le ton cynique de Tom glaça le sang d'Harry.

La femme qui avait levé la baguette la dirigea maladroitement vers Nagini et ouvrit la bouche en tremblant :  
_« Ava… »_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

Tom avait été plus rapide. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'autre femme morte de peur, avant de la tuer aussi.

Harry failli s'évanouir. Non seulement Tom venait de tuer deux personnes avec un sang froid non dissimulé, mais en plus il les donnait à manger à son serpent ! Le gryffondor sentit un haut le cœur l'envahir.

Il se félicita mentalement de n'avoir pas montré sa faim à Riddle parce que s'il avait mangé quoique ce soit… la nourriture aurait fini par terre.

Voyant l'air choqué d'Harry, Tom se décida à parler.

« - Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je sais que c'est « pas bien » mais… »

« - PAS BIEN, PAS BIEN ? MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'A CAUSE DE NOUS DEUX PERSONNES SONT MORTES ? AH MAIS NON MAIS MR. TOM RIDDLE S'EN FOUS COMPLETEMENT !! »

« - AH OUI ? ET TU CROIS QUE JE PREFERERAIS ME FAIRE GENTIMENT TUER ? NON MAIS TU NAGES EN PLEIN DELIRE POTTER »  
« - ADMETTONS QUE TU AIES EN EFFET ETE OBLIGES DE LES TUER, TON…TON SERPENT LES AS MANGEE ! »

« - ET ALORS ? TOI TU MANGES BIEN DU BŒUF JE VOIS PAS EN QUOI C'EST DIFFERENT ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU TE PREOCCUPES DE CES MANGEMORTS HEIN ? »  
« - CE QUI ME PREOCCUPE C'EST QUE JE ME DEMANDE SI MES PARENTS ON AUSSI FINI DANS TON SERPENT, IMBECILE ! »  
Tom baissa le ton.

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, Potter, mais qu'est ce que tes… parents (il renifla de mépris) ont à voir avec mon serpent ? »

Au même moment il fut pris d'un doute affreux. Le comportement de Potter, sa manière qu'il avait de toujours être agressif… Est-ce que par hasard ?...

« Tu les as tués, mes parents, connard. » répliqua Harry faiblement. Il sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il essayait péniblement de se retenir (pas question que cet imbécile le voie pleurer) quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se trouva face aux yeux du serpentard.

« On va devoir causer, Potter. »

**OooOoo**

**Bon je vous préviens tout de suite que je suis malade xD (dans le sens propre TT) mais bon vu que j'ai promis ce chapitre a plusieurs personnes me suis bougé les fesses pour l'écrire XD  
je m'excuse donc pour sa médiocrité, pour l'orthographe (ahum) et toutes les autres fautes que j'aurais oubliée SORRY (**

**Voila et merci d'avoir tout lu !!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating : ****K, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements :**** Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**X) j'aimerais remercier (encore xDD) tout les rewieweurs, ça remplit mon cœur de… pâquerettes scintillantes... XD (oui je suis d'excellente humeur !) **

**Sinon que dire que dire… Mely, t'as deux dédiasse dans ce chapitre ;P une que tu risques de prendre mal, mais franchement c'est pas du tout contre toi x) et l'autre à la fin ! XD**

**Ah ! Et c'est dans ce chapitre que la relation entre Tom et Harry évolue… j'en reparle aussi à la fin du chapitre !  
Voilaaa ! Encore ****merci a tous**** et bonne lecture** !

**OoO**

« On va devoir causer, Potter. »

Harry refoula ses larmes pour faire face au jeune homme qui s'adressait à lui.

« Et à propos de quoi ? »

« Visiblement on ne m'a pas mis au courant d'évènements que je juge plutôt… _importants_… » Le brun insista sur le dernier mot avec un rictus assez ironique.

« - Comme ? » questionna Harry, qui fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Dumbledore avait gardé Riddle un moment dans son bureau. Est-ce que le vieil homme aurait « omis » de lui expliquer que…

« - Je sais pas … » répondit évasivement le serpentard. « La raison pour laquelle tu es si remonté contre moi… Ou pourquoi c'est à toi qu'on confie la tâche de détruire les horcruxes, j'veux dire, t'es pas particulièrement… exceptionnel (Harry sera les poings) enfin, c'est dangereux comme « devoir »! À la place du vieux taré j'aurais plutôt envoyé un prof … »

Harry soupira, de toute évidence il n'était au courant de rien.

« T'as raison, faut qu'on parle, mais je suis pas sur qu'une ruelle désaffectée soit le bon endroit. »

Tom hocha la tête avant de se relever.

« - On est à dix minutes de l'orphelinat, on discutera là-bas…Ou ce soir. »

Les deux garçons se remirent donc en route.

**Oo**

Harry leva les yeux vers l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. L'impression que donnait cet endroit était vraiment étrange : un mélange de crainte, de respect, et de dégout saisit Harry quand il détailla les murs de l'orphelinat de plus près.

Du coin de l'œil il observa Tom qui paraissait extrêmement tendu. Les poings et la mâchoire serrée il semblait défier du regard les briques noircies par le temps.

« Bon… » Entama-il « je crois qu'on va devoir y aller ».

A ces mots, il poussa la grande grille en fer, qui séparait la cour de la rue et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Il jeta un regard circonspect sur les alentours :

« Ça n'à pas beaucoup changé en … cinquante ans » murmura Tom plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Le dit Harry haussa les sourcils. Pas beaucoup changé ? He bien, ça devait être joyeux de vivre dans un endroit pareil…se dit-il en voyant le sol de la cour entièrement bétonné. Pas la moindre trace d'une place de jeux ou de quoique ce soit du même genre. Rien, rien que du béton.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« -Sors ta baguette, Potter. »

Harry, suivi son conseil, (qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un conseil) et sortit sa baguette avant de la pointer devant lui. Quand soudain, un bruit venant de la droite les fit sursauter.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une femme dont l'âge ne devait pas dépasser vingt cinq ans se tenait devant eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant son visage comme un voile mortuaire et une peau vraiment cireuse et blafarde. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites quand à l'expression de son visage état figé dans une expression de terreur tout simplement horrible. Harry réprima un frisson. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les toiles d'araignées, la poussière sur le sol, les fenêtres cassées… Cet orphelinat semblait être totalement à l'abandon. La présence de cette « femme » était carrément bizarre. Le jeune homme prit quand même son courage à deux mains :

« - Excusez-nous, nous cherchons… » Mais il fût vite interrompu par la femme qui parla d'une voix lente et dénudée de toute intonation :

« - Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Harry interrogea du regard Tom qui haussa les épaules. Ils suivirent donc la jeune femme à travers le couloir, ils allaient entrer dans un bureau qui semblait être tout aussi en mauvais état que le reste du bâtiment quand le serpentard fut comme frappé d'horreur :  
« - Melissa ? Melissa Coles ? »

La femme s'arrêta et se tourna lentement dans sa direction :

« - Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »  
Les pensées de Tom arrivèrent à toute vitesse. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Melissa Coles. Elle avait le même visage, les mêmes cheveux… Aucun doute possible.

Mais quelque chose était vraiment très alarmant. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat pour aller à Poudlard, la jeune femme n'était encore qu'une gamine de sept ans. Gamine qu'il avait réellement du mal à supporter, comme l'ensemble de la famille Coles d'ailleurs. Il se trouvait maintenant cinquante ans plus tard. Donc en toute logique, Melissa Coles devrait avoir dans les cinquante ans et non pas dans les vingt-cinq !

Il attrapa le bras d'Harry qui entrait dans le bureau.

« Potter, balbutia-il, c'est un piège ! Cette femme, c'est… c'est un inferi ! »  
Le survivant le regarda d'un air choqué. Il vit la femme se rapprocher de lui d'un pas affreusement raide. Les mains prêtes à saisir sa gorge.

« On dégage ! » s'exclama Tom alors qu'il s'élançait hors du bureau. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et il entendit l'inferi s'exclamer de sa voix plate :  
« -Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Les trippes du serpentard se nouèrent, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas se souvenir des formules magiques importantes quand il le fallait. Il était un serpentard. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait bien qu'au calme quand il pouvait préparer les évènements à l'avance. Pas dans le feu de l'action ! Quel imbécile de s'être débarrassé de la pitié alors que la peur était un sentiment bien plus envahissant ! Et tuer des inferis n'était pas comme tuer de simples humains, il fallait ce sort spécial, ce sort dont il ne se souvenait pas !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Tom eu un hoquet de surprise quand il vit devant eux, leur barrant la route : deux enfants. La petite fille tenait une toupie à l'ancienne et le petit garçon une peluche d'ours complètement décousue. Du coton sortait d'une de ses pattes arrachées.

Ils avaient les deux une peau blafarde et des yeux révulsés dans un air horrifié.

« Il y avait combien d'enfant environ dans cet orphelinat ? Demanda Harry, la baguette sortie. Au contraire de Tom, son cerveau fonctionnait bien mieux « dans le feu de l'action ».

« Cinquante, cent, cent-cinquante peut être » déclara Tom de plus en plus horrifiés. Un inferi passait encore. Mais cent ? Il ne pourrait simplement pas se battre contre autant !

« - Riddle, tu connais forcément une formule pour nous débarrasser d'eux…» supplia Harry plein d'espoir.

« - J'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, déclara affolé le serpentard. C'est un sort aussi difficile que celui qui les anime ! »

Les deux gamins commencèrent à s'avancer vers eux de la même démarche raide que « Melissa Coles ».

Tom sentit le peu de courage qu'il avait s'envoler définitivement. Ils allaient mourir ici et rejoindre cette armée funèbre.

Il sentit qu'Harry le tirait par le bras. Et ne put que le suivre. Il vit une succession de portes de couloirs et d'enfants à terre qui, à leur passage commençaient à se relever et à les regarder de cet air dément. Après une série d'escalier, Harry ouvrit brutalement une porte, s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'inferi dedans et enferma Tom et lui à l'intérieur de la « chambre ».

Immédiatement, le serpentard reconnu les lieux. C'était la pièce où pour la première et la seule fois de sa vie, ses sales moldus avaient eu le dessus sur lui. Il s'assit contre le mur et regarda Harry pousser une armoire contre la porte.

« - C'est pas ça qui va les arrêter… »Déclara-il.

« - Je sais bien… » marmonna Harry « mais à moins que tu aies une meilleure idée, c'est-à-dire : trouver le sort qui les détruits, par exemple, j'ai l'impression qu'on va se contenter de ça. »

Harry jeta un œil satisfait sur l'armoire qui bloquait maintenant la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Tom.

« - Si seulement Nagini était venimeux… On aurait pu avoir une mort plus digne que se faire mettre en pièce… »

« - ça t'arrives d'être un peu plus optimiste Riddle ? » déclara Harry d'un ton moqueur.

« - Et toi ça t'arrives d'être un peu plus réaliste Potter ? » répondit automatiquement Tom.

« - Tu préférerais que je fasse comme toi : « oh mon dieu on va touus mouriiir ! » rétorqua le survivant.

Tom tiqua sous l'imitation :  
« - Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, chuchota-il avec colère, mais les inferis ils ressentent rien ! C'est pas la peine d'aller essayer de faire ami-ami avec eux ! Et c'est tout ce que t'as l'air capable de faire…»

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - D'accord, mais en attendant c'est à cause de qui que ces pauvres gamins sont morts, hein ? »

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit.

« - Je détestais tout ces gosses… mais pas au point de… »

« - Rassure toi, t'as aussi tué des gens que tu ne détestais même pas. » Le coupa Harry d'un air furieux. Voir l'assassin de ses parents jouer la victime, le mettait plus en colère que ça ne l'attendrissait.

Ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire : « Tu n'es pas en présence de celui qui a tué tes parents, Harry. »

Le survivant soupira et planta son regard dans celui du serpentard.

« - Pourquoi, est ce que t'as fait tout ça ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait. La bague que tu as à ton doit c'est celle de ton oncle. Donc tu as déjà tué ton père et ses parents. »

Tom répliqua haineusement.

« - il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

Harry soupira. En fait, Riddle ne donnait aucune valeur à la vie d'autrui.

« - Et pourquoi tu détestes autant les moldus ? » reprit-il

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi ma vie semble tant t'intéresser ? » répondit Tom, méfiant.  
Harry haussa les épaules.

« - on a que ça à faire… Et comme tu le dis si bien, on va mouriiir »

Harry évita tant bien que mal le coup de genou que Tom venait de lui donner.

« - Ma voix ne part pas dans les aigue comme ça »

« - T'as déjà entendu ton rire ? » répliqua Harry

« - Qu'est ce que mon rire vient faire dans cette conversation ? » répondit Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry allait l'imiter, quand un rire suraigu résonna dans tout l'orphelinat.

Tom sentit Harry se raidir à côté de lui :

« - T'avais raison, en fait, on est mort. »

Une voix aigue et affreusement froide résonna dans les escaliers. A quelques mètres seulement de la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient.

« J'avais raison Queudver, de mettre ce sort de détection. La voix fit une pause avant de reprendre en fourchelangue cette fois : trouve les intrus, Nagini. »

Une voix soumise répondit : « si, maître, vous aviez complètement raison, comme toujours… »

Dans la pièce abandonnée les deux garçons essayaient de ne pas céder à la panique.

« - Ne me dis pas que c'est… »

« - Si, c'est toi Riddle. »

« - C'était mieux les inferis finalement… » Soupira Tom.

« - Il faut réfléchir à un plan. » Déclara (toujours en chuchotant) Harry avec le plus de détermination possible. « Allez, dis moi quels sont tes points faibles. »

Tom le regarda d'un air agacé :

« - Mes seuls points faibles sont les horcruxes, justement. »

« - C'est vraiment tout ? »

Tom hocha la tête. Harry sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de reprendre :  
« - On va devoir tout miser sur la chance : Voldemort va sûrement vouloir tuer lui-même les personnes qui se sont introduites ici. Donc nous. Alors il a du rendormir les inferis, donc on a qu'à courir discrètement vers la porte ! »

« - Potter, c'est le plan le plus foireux que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. »

Vexé Harry répliqua :

« - T'en as un meilleur peut être ? »

« - vu comme ça… » Concéda Tom

Harry se leva et se planta devant l'armoire. Avant, ça lui avait paru une excellente idée de placer cette armoire comme ça mais là… Il fallait l'enlever sans faire le moindre bruit. Et ça paraissait être une tâche assez difficile.

« -Imbécile. » déclara Tom avant de se placer à ses côtés et de lancer un sort.  
L'armoire reprit aussitôt sa place initiale. Et ce, sans aucun bruit.

« - Bien joué… » Marmonna Harry. Il vit Tom esquisser un sourire.

« - Bon, reprit le survivant. Il faut qu'on camoufle nos visage, s'il nous reconnaît, ça risque de _trèès_ mal se passer. » En disant ça Harry avait rabattu le capuchon de son pull sur son visage. Il vit Tom faire de même. Un, compta-il, deux, trois ! »  
Harry ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se trouva face à Queudver. Qui voulait probablement entrer dans la pièce.

« MAÎT… »  
« _STUPEFIX ! »_

Tom avait été plus rapide. Malheureusement, le cri de Pettigrow avait réussi à alerter Voldemort qu'Harry entendit en bas.

« Merde ! Il faut monter ! »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers les escaliers qui montaient aux combes. Ils ouvrirent une porte au hasard se barricadèrent à l'intérieur, et… se retournèrent.

« - Putain de merde. »

Harry ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins la même chose :

Au centre de la pièce trônait la coupe de d'Helga Poufsouffle. Et tout autour… des lits. Dans lesquels une vingtaine d'Inferi étaient encore inanimés.

« En gros c'est soit Voldemort soit les inferis. » déclara Harry avec désespoir.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher pour atteindre le fond de la pièce et ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la porte et sur les lits, quand la dite porte vola en éclats.

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face au mage noir qui les regardait d'un air mauvais.

« - je suis chauve ! » chuchota d'un air horrifié le serpentard.

Harry se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Il avait conscience qu'il allait mourir dans probablement moins d'une minute, mais voir Tom Marvolo Riddle s'horrifier parce qu'il était chauve, était suffisamment ridicule pour qu'il ait envie de rire, même dans une situation aussi désespérée.

_« INCENSUM »_

Tom pouvait se venter d'en connaître un rayon, niveau magie noire. Alors quand il entendit son double utiliser ce sort là, il se demanda si en même temps que de s'enlever l'amour, l'amitié etc., il s'était ajouté de la stupidité.

Il se précipita à terre et entraîna volontairement Harry dans sa chute. La tête du survivant (qui ne s'était pas préparé à tomber), entra en collision contre un des lits et le gryffondor sentit clairement qu'il allait perdre conscience.

Tom, lui, sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant l'horcruxe fondre dans un bruit horrible. Son imbécile de lui-même, toujours à sous estimer les autres, n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il pourrait éviter le sort.

Mais maintenant, le serpentard se trouvait face à un vrai problème : Harry était complètement HS et Voldemort était vraiment hors de lui à cause de l'horcruxe qu'il avait lui-même détruit.

Le mage noir pointa sa baguette sur Tom d'un air mauvais et, contre toute attente Deux autres personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. Un type avec une jambe de bois et … Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

« - Tom ! » Déclara le directeur de Poudlard

« - je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça, vieux fou ! »  
« - Oui ? »

Voldemort jeta un regard emplis de mépris au garçon encapuchonné, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - J'ai toujours détesté les gens s'appelant avec ce nom. _Avada kedavra_. »

L'éclair vert frappa Tom en pleine poitrine.

**OoO (j'hésite vraiment à m'arrêter là mais j'ai envie d'encore écrire un bout xD)**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit c'était que, contre toute attente, il était toujours en vie. Ensuite il remarqua le plafond. Un plafond gris, recouvert d'une tapisserie lugubre à moitié enlevée.

« Square Grimmaurd » pensa-il.

Il prit appuis sur ses avant bras et se trouva face aux yeux bleus pétillants d'Albus Dumbledore.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Il tourna la tête et vit dans le lit à côté du sien, Tom Riddle, qui semblait dormir.

« - Maugrey et moi sommes arrivés à temps, pour empêcher Voldemort de te tuer… »  
Harry relança un coup d'œil à Tom.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« - La même chose qu'à toi il y a dix-sept ans, Harry. Voldemort a essayé de le tuer. »

« - Il n'est pas… » Le survivant sentit contre toute attente un nœud dans sa poitrine en imaginant l'arrogant et insupportable Tom Riddle mort.

« Non, il n'est pas mort. Disons que _quelqu'un_ s'est sacrifié pour lui. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ils n'étaient que les cinq dans la pièce ! Alors Qui… ?

« - Nagini… » Murmura Harry.

Le vieil homme hocha silencieusement la tête.

« - Quand Tom s'en est rendu compte, ça l'a rendu enragé, nous avons du lui lancer un sort pour qu'il se calme. Ce qui explique son état. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'on était là ? » questionna Harry au bout d'un moment.

« - une intuition, sourit Dumbledore. Disons que j'ai réfléchis et je me suis rendu compte que…vous lancer les deux, seuls, dans la chasse aux horcruxes était une grossière erreur de ma part. »

« Dumbledore ! » clama la voix de Fol Œil, qui était à l'étage en dessous. « Nous avons des nouvelles de Poudlard ! »

Dumbledore se leva et regarda Harry avec bienveillance.

« J'y vais, nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de ça plus tard. » Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la pièce.

Harry resta un moment allongé sur le lit, à remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie. Il avait réellement cru que cette fois, c'était la fin. Quand un mouvement dans le lit voisin l'arracha à sa « prière » silencieuse.

Tom ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait particulièrement faible. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé déjà ?

« - Nagini ! » Il se redressa, complètement réveillé, et croisa les yeux verts d'Harry.

« - Nagini… » Répéta-il plus doucement « elle est… »

« - Je sais. » dit doucement Harry en même temps qu'il s'asseyait par terre, appuyé contre le lit de Tom.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Toute tentative de réconfort pouvait être prise très mal de la part du brun.

Il sentit le serpentard s'asseoir à côté de lui, par terre.

« - Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, je me sens vraiment ….coupable. » murmura Tom. Il savait que Nagini n'était qu'un serpent, après tout. Mais depuis qu'il était enfant, les serpents avaient toujours été ses seuls amis.

« - Je sais ce que tu ressens » déclara Harry. Sous l'air interrogateur du brun il ajouta :

« -Voldemort a tué mon père et a essayé de me tuer mais ma mère s'est interposée, elle est morte à ma place… »

« - Désolé. »

Harry sourit faiblement. Il avait réellement espéré il y avait encore à peine quelques jours, les excuses de Riddle. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait, il les trouvait vides de sens. Pour la première fois, il arrivait à départager Voldemort, de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il arrivait à voir la différence entre le monstre, et l'adolescent aux bords des larmes pour son serpent.

« - Amis ? » demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

Tom jugea la main quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement et de la serrer. Il n'avait plus la moindre envie de devenir Voldemort.

« Bon, Potter, explique-moi maintenant pourquoi Voldemort en a autant après toi. »

En bas, Dumbledore s'entretenait avec les autres membres de l'ordre du phénix. Poudlard avait été prise, et il fallait absolument mettre les enfants de parents moldus en sécurité. Voldemort avait nommé le nouveau directeur (Dumbledore avait évidemment pris la fuite), Alice Carrow.

Une femme qui avait la fâcheuse manie de lancer des Endoloris au moindre petit problème.

Dumbledore allait donner son avis sur la question (fallait-il envoyer un membre de l'ordre pour essayer de tuer Carrow, et espérer que le suivant directeur soit un peu plus « flexible » ?) Quand un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'étage du dessus. Immédiatement Fol Œil fut prêt à agir, pestant déjà contre l'aveuglement de Dumbledore (héberger Tom Marvolo Riddle, il fallait être complètement cinglé) Quand la voix de l'adolescent résonna dans toute la maison.

« - TU AS TUE MON BASILIQUE ? TU L'AS TUE ?? MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MANIE DE TUER MES SERPENTS HEIN ? VOUS Y EPPROUVEZ UNE JOIE MALSAINE OU QUOI ? »

Dumbledore sourit imperceptiblement. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour se lier d'amitié avec Tom. Qu'Harry.

**oOo**

**BIOUF !! j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre, et je l'aime pas beaucoup TT mais bon c'est mon destin je crois… xD **

**Sinon, je sais que la relation entre Tom et Harry va peut être un peu trop vite, mais on va dire que voila ils ont failli mourir, blahblah crée des liens xD eetc ! ET SURTOUT ! Je suis incapable d'écrire des fics longues c'est-à-dire que j'adore les fics ou la psychologie des personnages est vraiment respectées et ou ça prend 10 chapitres pour qu'Harry et Tom deviennent plus ou moins amis mais bon… j'ai ni la patience ni le talent xD**

**Dernière chose : dédicace à Mely XD … qui va me tuer pour Melissa Coles ! Mais sache qu'au départ elle était censée être vivante et super cool… mais j'arrivais pas à avancer le chapitre donc je l'ai transformée en Inferi xD bref MERCI MELY POUR TOUT TON SOUTIENT ETC ! Je te looove grave sa mèèère xDD (je t'ai assez favorisée c'est bon là ? XD) Bref…**

**ENCORE MERCI A TOUT LES LECTEURS ET /OU REWIEWEURS ! D CA ME FAIT TOUJOURS EXTREMMENT PLAISIIIIR ! XD **

**JE VOUS LOVE TOUS GRAVE SA MEEERE !! XD  
**

**(allezhopunptitverredesake qui est trèèès contente d'être presque guérie ;))**

**AH ! En parlant de ça ! MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont témoigné leur soutient par rapport à ma grippe ! Mais j'ai survécu ! AHAHAH XD**

**Comme dirait Hugues dans FMA, les mauvaises herbes résistent toujours !**

**J'en déduis que les mauvaises « auteurs » résistent toujours aussi xD**

**Allez encore merci ! Et a + !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre : Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating : T, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements : Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**Hum… Sinon comme d'habitude merci a tout les rewieweurs ! (****particulièrement à Hinata, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre… Merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews !)****  
Voila le sixième chapitre ! Il n'en reste plus que deux (ou trois xD) AHAH bientôt fini !**

**Encore merci à tous pour toutes vos rewiew ! C'est vraiment très très très encourageant ! JE VOUS AIIIME ! D**

**Ah comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué j'ai augmenté le Rating en T à cause du langage, mais bon… XD voillaa !!**

**OoO**

Harry était assis sur son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre. De celle-ci, il avait une vue imprenable sur un petit parc. Par association d'idée, il pensa à son parrain. Au premier soir ou il l'avait vu, dans ce parc pour enfant, à privet drive, juste avant qu'il n'appelle le magicobus pour la première fois.

Il frissonna. Penser à Sirius était toujours aussi douloureux. Il avait réellement besoin de lui parler. Des tas de questions l'obsédaient, et… il n'avait personne à qui les poser… La première, par exemple était au sujet de son « amitié » avec Riddle. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il entretenait avec Ron. L'exemple le plus frappant, était leurs bagarres quotidiennes qui finissaient toujours par un Tom, victorieux le plus souvent assis sur son « adversaire » et un Harry, vaincu, par terre.

Rien que d'imaginer ça avec, Ron le mettait mal à l'aise c'était pas ça être « amis ». Mais bon, plus personne n'était là pour lui expliquer si c'était _malsain_ ou pas… car oui, finalement, c'était ça qui tracassait Harry. Ce n'était pas _normal _que Riddle et lui soit toujours collés ensemble comme ça.

Au même moment, Tom, visiblement contrarié (l'expression de son visage ne pouvait tromper personne), entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit, en face d'Harry.  
« - Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? » Demanda le gryffondor en prenant un air le plus détaché possible.

« - J'ai entendu Fol Œil proposer à Dumbledore de me descendre pendant mon sommeil. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqués. Deux semaines que le brun était à square Grimmaurd, deux semaines qu'il devait subir les regards méfiants ou haineux des autres membres de l'ordre. La seule personne qui ne lui lançait pas seulement des regards blessants, c'était Fol Œil : il lui faisait part de son antipathie d'une manière… très directe.

« - Dumbledore est de ton côté de toute façon » décréta Harry.

« - Ouais ça, c'est ce qu'il dit » répondit ironiquement le serpentard

Harry répondit d'un ton accusateur :  
« - Il ne ferait jamais ça. »  
« - Potter ouvre un peu les yeux ! Arrête de le prendre pour monsieur parfait c'est ridicu... »

Vbam.

Tom regarda avec des yeux ronds le coussin que le survivant venait de lui envoyer dans la tête. (C'était le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main.)

« - Alors là Potter, tu vas morfler. »  
Le serpentard s'était levé et avait serré les poings. Harry en fit autant : rester sur le lit tranquillement n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. A moins de vouloir passer par un petit séjour à St. Mangouste. D'autant que le serpentard semblait vraiment énervé, la couleur de ses yeux avait une fois de plus changé pour passer du noir au rouge.

Harry constata avec dépitement que Tom n'admettait toujours pas qu'on puisse lui tenir tête ou qu'on lui réponde. Un vrai gamin capricieux.

Le serpentard lança son poing dans la direction du visage d'Harry qui, en l'évitant, perdit l'équilibre et tomba assis sur le lit. Tom le prit par les épaules et essaya vainement de raffermir sa prise sur lui, au niveau du cou cette fois.

Le survivant pensa avec agacement que même si c'était plus ou moins un « jeu », si un membre de l'ordre entrait dans la pièce maintenant, Riddle risquait bien de se prendre un Avada Kedavra dans la tête.

La force du serpentard eut une nouvelle fois raison de la vivacité de l'attrapeur (qui n'en était plus vraiment un…) Et Harry se retrouva en travers du lit la tête à moitié écrasée contre le mur, Tom assis sur ses cuisses.

« - Dégage, Riddle. »  
« - Pourquoi ? T'as peur de ban… »

« - DEGAGE ! »

Le brun obtempéra en soupirant et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ils pouvaient tout les deux entendre le bruit que faisait Molly avec les casseroles, dans la cuisine, en bas. Un bruit assez anodin, mais tellement rassurant, le genre de sons qui ne s'entend que dans une maison familiale…Le genre de son que Tom n'avait jamais entendu.

A l'orphelinat : les repas étaient préparés dans les immenses cuisines qui se trouvaient à l'opposé des dortoirs, de peur que les gamins affamés n'essayent de se procurer un peu plus à manger. Quant à Poudlard, le serpentard avait très vite affiché son mépris pour les « sang de bourbes » et les créatures « inférieures » dont les elfes de maisons faisaient partie. Il n'était donc pas question d'aller taper causette et d'observer la manière dont les elfes préparaient les repas.

« - Il est vraiment moche ce plafond… »  
« - Ta gueule Riddle… »  
« - Retire, Potter. »

Au même moment, pendant que Tom et Harry entamaient leur ixième dispute de la journée, dans le salon, au rez de chaussée, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Lupin et Arthur Weasley avaient une conversation qui portait justement, sur le serpentard.

« - On ne peut pas le garder ici Albus, c'est bien trop risqué. » déclara de sa voix grave Maugrey.

« - Il a raison, compléta Arthur, ce garçon est instable ! Et le laisser dormir dans la chambre d'Harry, c'est complètement irresponsable… »

« - J'ai confiance en ce Tom là. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix sans appel.

Maugrey frappa fortement sa canne contre le sol.

« - Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ! Lupin, tu pourrais dire quelque chose ! »  
Le loup garou rétorqua :  
« - Je n'ai pas spécialement d'avis sur la question. C'est évident que garder ce garçon sous notre toit est assez… risqué. Fol Œil et Arthur se regardèrent : victorieux. Cela dit, continua Lupin en se tournant vers l'ex directeur de Poudlard : si vous estimez que le garder ici n'est pas dangereux, alors, je n'ai plus aucune objection. »

Dumbledore sourit et s'avança vers Maugrey avant de poser une de ses grandes mains ridées sur son épaule.

« - Je comprend ta position Maugrey, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne nous causera pas de problème. »  
Des petits pas précipités résonnèrent à ce moment là de l'autre côté de la porte, et la tête de Molly Weasley apparut timidement.

« - Le repas est prêt ! »  
Les quatre hommes sortirent donc de la pièce pour se diriger dans la cuisine.

« - Merci beaucoup Molly, ça sent très bon ! » s'exclama Lupin avec son habituel sourire amical. Mrs Weasley gloussa avant de s'adresser à Dumbledore :  
« - Les garçons sont toujours en haut…Voulez-vous que j'aille les chercher ? »  
« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire Molly, je vais m'en occuper. » Répondit le vieil homme en souriant. Il prit donc la direction des escaliers pendant que les autres entraient dans la cuisine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il était devant la porte de la chambre des deux garçons, de laquelle s'échappait des bruits de discussion étouffé. Visiblement, ils parlaient de quidditch.

Dumbledore toqua contre la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Oui monsieur ? »

« - le repas est prêt, nous vous attendons. »  
Le survivant se tourna, et Dumbledore put apercevoir Tom, dans le fond de la pièce, toujours habillés de ses habituels habits noirs.

« - On mange vient. »

Tom hocha la tête, et suivit Harry hors de la pièce. Il allait lui aussi s'engager dans les escaliers quand Dumbledore le retint par le bras.

« - J'aimerais juste te dire un mot, Tom. »

Ils entendirent parfaitement Harry arriver en bas des escaliers et entrer dans la cuisine.

« - Je vais être bref. Déclara le vieil homme d'un ton grave. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, les autres membres de l'ordre sont plutôt réticent… »

« - A ma présence ici, je sais. » le coupa Riddle impoliment.

« - Oui. Mais tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir certains d'entre eux ont perdu des mem… »

« - Harry aussi ? » demanda Tom interrompant à nouveau son aîné.

« - Harry a confiance en toi. » répondit Dumbledore de sa voix douce. Il haussa les sourcils quand il cru remarquer dans les yeux du brun une lueur de soulagement.

« - Je ne vous trahirai pas. » déclara le serpentard avant de descendre les escaliers et de rejoindre le reste des habitants, dans la cuisine.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à tout le monde de se rendre dans le salon, il avait une importante annonce à faire :

« - Si je vous ai demandé de vous rassembler ici, déclara Dumbledore de sa voix bienveillante, c'est pour annoncer pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant ou ceux qui auraient oublié, ses yeux bleus fixèrent un instant Harry et Tom, que dans deux jours débuteront les traditionnelles vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Mlle Granger, Mlle Weasley et Mr. Weasley, nous rejoindrons donc pour la totalité des vacances. »

Harry tourna une tête inquisitrice vers Tom dont le visage était, comme la plupart du temps, parfaitement impassible.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans leur chambre, Tom demanda à Harry :  
« - Granger… c'est la sang de….Voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry il se rattrapa, la fille de parents moldus ? »  
« - oui » répondit Harry, foudroyant toujours son vis-à-vis du regard

« - Potter, est ce que je suis vraiment obligé d'être agréable avec eux ? »  
« - Parce que ça t'arrives d'être agréable avec quelqu'un ? »

**oO0o **

« - Harry ! »  
Hermione se jeta littéralement au cou de son meilleur ami avant de l'enlacer fortement.

« -Si tu savais comme on s'est inquiétés pour toi ! Poudlard est devenu un véritable enfer depuis que Carrow en est devenue la directrice ! Surtout pour les enfants de parents moldus… »

Harry répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte avant de serrer la main de Ron et de lui donner une tape dans le dos.

« - c'est cool de te voir vieux... » Déclara celui-ci un peu gêné, les retrouvailles n'avaient jamais été son fort.

« - Harry… »

Le gryffondor se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, la dernière arrivante, Ginny.

Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« - j'espère que tout s'est bien passé… avec…_lui_ »

« - oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est même plutôt sympa tu verras ! »  
Ginny fit la grimace et attrapa le garçon par la main.

« - Tu m'aides à déballer mes valises ? » dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

« - d'accord ! Cinq minutes je vais juste montrer à Ron sa chambre ! »

D'ailleurs… ou est-il passé ... se demanda le brun quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'entrée. Se rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron venait au square Grimmaurd et que par conséquent il avait du trouver sa chambre tout seul, Harry décida d'aller rejoindre Ginny.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers, et… se trouva face à face avec le serpentard qui semblait l'attendre en haut.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie, Potter » déclara celui-ci d'une voix moqueuse.

« - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Riddle » répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
« - oh Harry, vient dans ma chambre déballer mes valiiises et plus si affinité !» imita Tom avec un certain talent.

« - La ferme Riddle, c'est une amie alors commence pas à me faire chier ! »

Celui-ci ricana avant de laisser le gryffondor passer.

« - _Amuse_-toi bien, Potter. »

**OoO**

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il l'avait provoqué en parlant de cette fille.

Enfin non. Ce n'était pas vrai, il savait très bien pourquoi. Simplement, admettre qu'il était jaloux que cette fille l'ait pris dans ses bras avec un air complètement énamouré, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de facile. Tom Marvolo Riddle, ne _pouvait_ pas être jaloux. Le serpentard décida donc de faire comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son comportement signifiait. Même s'il le savait très bien.

…  
C'était ridicule. Il pouvait parfaitement affirmer qu'il n'était pas amoureux de ce stupide gryffondor dont la conscience dépassait son amour-propre. Mais alors pourquoi éprouvait-il de la jalousie envers cette fille ? c'était complètement absurde.

Le brun s'assit sur son lit et essaya tant bien que mal de réfléchir. Peut être que d'un point de vue strictement amical il avait envie de garder Potter pour lui ? Mais dans ce cas, il serait tout aussi jaloux de la sang de…de la fille de parents moldus et de Weasley. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était jaloux de Ginny Weasley.

Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin, Harry discutait avec Ginny de Poudlard.

« - C'est vraiment devenu horrible, les enfants de parents moldus comme Hermione sont vraiment opprimés… »  
« - Et personne ne peut rien faire… » Répondit amèrement Harry. Dumbledore s'absentait souvent la journée, et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il essayait de détruire les horcruxes tout seul. Il avait vraiment honte de rester là tranquillement au square Grimmaurd… mais comme le lui avait très bien dit Riddle : « - T'es vraiment con, Potter. Tu dois tuer Voldemort. Encore heureux que tu ne doives pas en plus t'occuper de ces horcruxes. »

« - Sinon ça va ici ? »

La voix de la jeune fille tira Harry de ses pensées il releva les yeux et sourit à Ginny.

« - oui ça va ! On s'ennuie un peu mais bon… ça doit toujours être mieux que Poudlard… »

La rousse grimaça sous le « on ».

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu supportes ce type, murmura-elle. C'est le mal incarné ! … Enfin d'accord j'exagère, déclara-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lançait Harry, mais quand même ! »

« - Bon ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant, je vais aller voir ce que font Hermione et Ron, à tout à l'heure Ginny ! »  
La gryffondor se releva aussi, attrapa Harry par le bras, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas elle se serra contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
Harry quand à lui était complètement perdu. Il avait déjà embrassé Ginny plusieurs fois, en cinquième année par exemple, et pouvait parfaitement dire qu'il avait apprécié. Mais là, rien. Au contraire, il se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Et surtout, en fermant les yeux, ce n'était pas Ginny et sa flamboyante chevelure qu'il voyait. Non celle, ou plutôt celui qu'il voyait… Il rouvrit les yeux, horrifié, avant de repousser Ginny gentiment.

« - Désolé, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir… _ça_ entre nous. »

Et il quitta sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie, se traitant de tous les noms.

Ce n'était pas _possible_. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'embrasser cet imbécile ! Enfin ce n'était pas le fait que ce type était un imbécile, et accessoirement un tueur, (son père ses grands-parents et mimi geignarde étaient morts, et bien morts) qui lui posait problème. Mais bien le fait que ça soit un homme !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de réfléchir d'une manière posée.

Ok, tout allait bien. Il avait juste imaginé la bouche de Tom Riddle sur la sienne plutôt que celle de Ginny Weasley. Harry frappa le mur avec son poing. NON ça n'allait pas DU TOUT !

Alerté par le bruit, son « colocataire » sortit de sa chambre.

« - Déjà là Potter ? dit-il de son habituelle voix moqueuse. T'es un rapide dit donc… »

« - va-te-faire-foutre-Riddle. »

Il poussa le brun avec son bras, entra dans la chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

« - ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? »  
La voix n'était plus moqueuse, mais curieuse voir concernée.

« - ça ne te regarde pas. Répondit Harry sans même lever les yeux vers Tom. Il sentit un poids tomber à côté de lui, et en déduisit que le brun venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Et dégage de mon lit. »

Le serpentard fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et demanda :  
« - t'as essayé de l'embrasser et elle t'a repoussé ? »  
« - Va te faire foutre, Riddle. »

« - t'as essayé de l'embrasser, elle t'a repoussé et Dumbledore est arrivé en maillot de bain en faisant des claquettes ? »

« - Riddle, t'es encore plus effrayant quand t'essayes de faire de l'humour que quand tu es menaçant. »

Tom esquissa un sourire.

« - C'est elle qui a essayé de t'embrasser (et plus si affinité) et toi qui l'a repoussée ? »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« - Et pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? C'est plutôt elle qui doit être en train de déprimer. »

« - pour la millième fois : Ca. Ne. Te. Regarde. Pas. Riddle. »

Harry sentit le lit se relever : Riddle venait de se lever, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Riddle était partit.

Et Harry sentit plus que jamais, l'absence de son parrain lui peser.

OoO

**TT franchement, c'est le pire chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit, j'en suis sincèrement désolée…Mais j'ai eu un mal fou ****à le faire! XD! **

**Teeeerriiiifiic ! XD**

**Voila, j'espère que les prochains seront mieux (sifflote) xD**

**Merci encore d'avoir tout lu ! Et merci aux éventuels rewieweurs D**

**Ah et une question : vous êtes plutôt pour un lemon ou contre parce que franchement j'hésite et votre avis serait trèèès utile pour faire pencher la balance ! )**

**Allez a + !**

**ET MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUT !! (et aussi désolée pour ce chapitre de M... XD)**


	7. Chapitre 6

« - Joyeux Noël

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer :**** rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating :**** T, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements :**** Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**Je préviens d'Or et déjà que (pour changer xD) je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre… Cela dit j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! MWAAH XD**

**J'aimerais encore une fois remercier TOUT les rewieweurs !! (spéciale dédicasse à HINATA qui me laisse toujours des rewiews super sympa TT et que malheureusement je ne peux pas lui répondre **

**ET A MELY ! LOVE YA XDDDD **

… **hum…**

**Donc voila encore MERCI a TOUS ! et désolée pour les fautes les clichés et tout les défauts que ce chapitre contient TT merci encore !! **

**OoO**

« - Joyeux Noël ! »

Il y avait un monde fou dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. La famille Weasley au complet, Tonks, Fol Œil, Lupin, Kingsley, Rogue (qui n'avait pas particulièrement enchanté d'être présent dans ce trop plein de bonheur…), Hermione, Harry et… et Tom, qui lui aussi, au même titre que Rogue, affichait une tête des mauvais jours.

Harry fronça des sourcils en regardant dans sa direction. Il se dirigea discrètement vers le brun et lui chuchota agressivement:

« - Tu pourrais arrêter de faire la gueule, c'est noël ! »  
« - Ah ? Et j'imagine que c'est pour ça que Mr. Potter m'honore de sa conversation ? » Répondit le serpentard en haussant un sourcil.

Harry soupira, c'était vrai, depuis l'incident « Ginny » qui s'était produit une semaine auparavant, il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter le brun. Tom l'avait d'ailleurs très bien remarqué.

« - Ecoute… »

« - Ecouter quoi Potter ? T'entendre me dire que t'as pas vu tes amis depuis longtemps et que c'est pour ça que t'es collé à eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est des conneries. »  
« - Riddle, j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ne plus passer mes journées avec toi. Et je t'ass... »

« - Harry ? »

La voix de Ginny interrompit les deux garçons. Harry lui lança un sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir épargné des explications difficiles. En effet Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à Tom que s'il se tenait à distance de lui, c'était juste pour ne pas _déraper_.

Ginny elle, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, Harry l'avait repoussée. Mais elle n'allait pas perdre espoir pour si peu ! Non : le problème c'était qu'Harry et Riddle étaient… un peu trop distants l'un avec l'autre. Et c'était justement ça qui était louche.

Ils étaient la version caricaturale d'Hermione et Ron. C'est-à-dire : « je suis dingue de toi mais je n'ose pas te le dire et d'ailleurs ça me gêne tellement que je ne veux plus t'approcher ! »

La rousse prit la main du survivant et l'emmena un peu plus loin, à une distance respectable du serpentard. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré l'histoire du journal en première année et que ça ne l'enchantait pas trop de voir qu'il dardait sur elle un regard accusateur, voir limite jaloux.

Elle sourit au brun et chercha à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation. C'était bien joli d'éloigner Harry de Riddle… encore fallait-il trouver une raison !

« - C'est cool que toute ta famille ait pu venir ! »

« - Oui, je suis très contente de tous les voir ! » Répondit-elle soulagée. Harry se montrait, sans le savoir, très coopératif.

Le brun lui sourit et jeta un bref regard vers le serpentard, resté quelques mètres plus loin, qui les regardait avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

Harry détourna aussitôt la tête. Il détestait quand le brun le regardait comme ça, parce qu'après il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler ce stupide sourire... De n'importe qu'elle manière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Ginny et lui aient utilisés tous les sujets de conversations banals possibles (c'est-à-dire le temps, la guerre, et l'ordre), la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans le salon bondé, et, tous se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se mettre à table.

Par habitude, Harry se plaça à côté de Riddle, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Les repas de Noël étaient toujours affreusement longs… Il était bon pour avoir le sourire moqueur (et le reste de Tom aussi…) pendant toute la totalité du repas.

Harry redressa son dos et envoya un sourire à Molly qui était encore debout affairée à servir les assiettes. Il allait passer un très bon repas et _personne_ n'allait le lui gâcher, c'était décidé.

« - Potter. »

Harry fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

« - Poooootter. »

Il essaya de chercher du réconfort vers Bill, qui était à sa gauche, mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Fol Œil, il était donc hors de question de les déranger.

« - Potter. La voix du serpentard lui parut excessivement proche. Si tu continues de m'ignorer, je ferais en sorte que ce Noël soit le pire de ta vie. »

Harry tressaillit. Il savait que le serpentard exécuterait ses menaces, il préféra donc se tourner et planta ses yeux verts, dans ceux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

« -Quoi, Riddle. » Harry savait qu'il allait vouloir continuer le début de conversation qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. Ou alors, le brun voulait juste imiter Ginny, ou démontrer à quel point ils faisaient un beau couple tout les deux…

« - aurais-tu l'amabilité de me passer le jus de citrouille ? »

Parano, je deviens tout simplement parano. Pensa le gryffondor en exécutant la demande de son aîné.

**OoO**

« - Une…couleuvre à collier ? » Tom tenait le petit serpent du bout des doits devant Harry qui semblait passablement gêné.

« - Je voulais t'offrir un nouveau serpent et c'est le seul que j'ai trou… »

« - oui, mais une cou-leuvre à co-llier, Potter ça mesure maximum trente centimètres ! Et ça ne mange que des _têtards_ dis moi ou est l'intérêt de ce truc ! »

Harry tendit la main et essaya de récupérer le cadeau qu'il venait d'offrir à Riddle.

« - Tu fais chier, rend le moi si t'es pas content espèce d'imbécile. »  
« - De un Potter, tu me parles sur un autre ton, de deux, non finalement je la garde elle m'aidera à faire peur à ta petite amie… En supposant qu'un truc pareil puisse faire peur bien sûr » ajouta-il en souriant ironiquement.

Il souleva le petit serpent pour le mettre au niveau de ses yeux et lui demanda, en fourchelangue :  
« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
La couleuvre se tortilla dans la main du brun avant de… ne rien répondre.

Le serpentard leva les yeux vers Harry qui semblait assez curieux.

« - Comme cadeau de Noël tu m'as offert… un couleuvre à collier muette ? »

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer vers la main du brun et d'ajouter :

« - est ce que tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? »  
Toujours rien.

« - Il faut être ferme avec les serpents Potter » Reprit Tom en le regardant sérieusement. Il se retourna vers le serpent vert et recommença :  
« - Quel est ton nom, parle.

« - S'il te plait petit serpent… »

« - Je t'ai dis d'être ferme ! Répond stupide couleuvre»

« - Riddle, je crois que la secouer comme ça ne résoudra rien… »  
« - Si tu ne réponds pas je te fais empailler ! »

Leur manège continua quelques minutes avant que Tom ne demande à Harry.

« - tu trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre cette couleuvre ? Regarde la forme de la tête ! »

Harry se pencha vers la tête du serpent.  
« - Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Dumbledore était tranquillement dans sa chambre en train de déguster les patacitrouilles que Molly lui avait offertes, quand il entendit un bruit discret contre la porte ; Quelqu'un venait de toquer.  
Il se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il était confortablement assis, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se trouver face à… Harry et Tom qui semblaient assez… gênés de le déranger à presque une heure du matin.

Enfin : Harry semblait gêné. Tom lui, ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage. Comme d'habitude.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le serpentard qui prit la parole.

« - Excusez nous de vous déranger professeur, Harry lui lança un regard désolé, mais nous sommes face à un problème. »

Le visage du vieil homme s'orna d'un sourire bienveillant. Après tout, il ne dormait pas… Et n'avait-il pas toujours dit à tout le monde qu'il était disponible pour ses élèves vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

«- Et bien voila, professeur, commença Harry. Cette couleuvre elle… »

« - elle ne parle pas, enfin ne nous répond pas. » continua Tom en montrant le serpent qu'il avait caché dans son dos.

Dumbledore la prit dans ses mains avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« - C'est tout à fait normal. »  
Les yeux des deux garçons se mirent à briller de curiosité.

« - En fait, ce n'est pas à proprement parler un serpent, continua Dumbledore sans se départir de son sérieux, même si ça y ressemble beaucoup…Le terme de lézard serait bien plus approprié… Ce n'est pas une couleuvre, mais un orvet. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, alors que Tom se précipitait dans le couloir avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Entre temps, Harry s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore une dernière fois, lui laissa l'orvet et couru rejoindre le serpentard. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de piquer une crise ?

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Tom, debout devant lui qui le regardait avec une drôle de grimace. En voyant le regard d'Harry, le serpentard ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Evidemment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le rire suraiguë qu'il utilisait d'habitude et Voldemort avait gardé.

C'était un vrai rire, son premier.

« J'y crois pas ! S'exclama-il en se tenant le ventre, toujours riant. Tu m'offres un orvet pour Noël ! Et le pire, c'est que… Il recommença à rigoler convulsivement, le pire c'est que j'étais aussi persuadé que c'était une couleuvre ! »  
Voyant l'hilarité de son « colocataire », Harry commença à rire aussi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux garçons n'étaient toujours pas calmés. En effet, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux arrivait plus ou moins à reprendre son souffle, il suffisait que l'autre s'exclame :

« - Un orvet ! » pour que le fou-rire reprenne.

VBAM.

Les deux bruns se tournèrent rapidement vers la porte d'où apparaissait Ginny, en pyjama.

« - Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais y'en à dans cette maison qui ont envie de dormir ! »  
Et elle claqua la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, c'était fini. Harry avait réussi à fait _rire_ Tom Riddle.

Le brun se tourna d'ailleurs vers le survivant et lui dit en souriant sincèrement :  
« - C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie. »  
« - Le mien aussi » répondit Harry tout aussi sincèrement.

Ils s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs et Tom reprit la parole :

« - Par contre j'ai rien à te donner… »

« - Je t'en veux pas ! Et finalement mon cadeau n'en était pas vraiment un… »

Tom hocha la tête.

« - d'ailleurs il est ou l'orvet maintenant ? »  
« - je l'ai laissé chez Dumbledore » répondit Harry.

Le serpentard étouffa un bâillement.

« - On se couche ? » demanda le gryffondor en sentant la fatigue le saisir d'un coup. Pour toute réponse, le brun n'émit qu'un grognement, et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient les deux profondément endormis.

**OoO **

Ginny mangeait son déjeuner les yeux dans le vague. Elle les avait entendus rire encore un moment avant que le silence ne se fasse dans leur chambre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle qui était pourtant connue comme étant une fille qui ne pleurait pas beaucoup, il lui semblait que ces temps-ci, elle ne faisait que ça.

Harry dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa première année, et même avant en fait, Harry qui l'avait sauvée de Riddle, Harry qui l'avait fait rire, et maintenant qui la faisait pleurer, Harry lui échappait pour… _ce_ serpentard.

Elle serra les dents. Si sa mère la trouvait en train de pleurer, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Et que si elle ne lui donnait pas des réponses satisfaisantes… Elle aurait droit à sa famille au complet. Et pas question qu'elle leur révèle ses craintes sur les réels sentiments qu'entretenait Harry avec _lui_.

Merlin… qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une sœur…

La gryffondor fut interrompue dans sa méditation par des pas dans l'escalier. Elle s'essuya les yeux et essaya de prendre un air le plus naturel possible. Elle se concentra sur le paquet de céréale, placé devant elle, priant pour que ça soit un membre de sa famille, ou n'importe qui en fait… Tout le monde, mais _pas_ Harry.

Elle soupira tourna la tête et se trouva face au visage trop parfait de Tom. Elle avala sa salive. Finalement, peut être que se retrouver face à Harry aurait été mieux pensa-elle en voyant son sourire narquois. Il se moquait d'elle, ouvertement.

« - Un problème Weasley ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se replonger dans ses, au combien intéressantes, céréales. Pourtant, même après que quelques secondes se soient passées, elle était sur de sentir son regard noir (ou rouge ?) sur elle, et elle savait qu'il faisait exprès de la provoquer. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était là, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il utilisait le même stratagème pour énerver Harry. Ça ne marcherait pas avec elle. Pas question.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers le gryffondor. Comment pouvait-il lui préférer un type pareil ?

« - Ah Tom… »

La jeune fille grinça des dents : Harry, « son » Harry, appelait Riddle _Tom._ Bon sang…. Elle finit en vitesse son bol de céréales, salua le survirant, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre… pour pleurer.

**OoO**

30 décembre.

Harry arracha machinalement la page du calendrier avant de la jeter dans la corbeille. Ça faisait plus de deux mois que Tom et lui étaient arrivés au square Grimmaurd, et sérieusement, Harry sentait qu'il commençait vraiment à mourir d'ennui.

La présence de ses amis (qui repartaient dans quatre jours) n'arrangeait pas vraiment le problème. En effet, ils passaient leur temps à dresser des plans d'évasion, ou alors de recrutement pour l'armée de Dumbledore (qui même sans la présence d'Harry et de Dumbledore lui-même) avait continué de fonctionner.

Quant à trouver une quelconque forme de distraction avec Tom… Tout simplement inimaginable : Mr. Riddle avait trouvé une occupation : lire.

Il passait ses journées à lire les livres scolaires d'Hermione. (Le serpentard avait d'ailleurs vaguement avoué que pour une sang-de… une enfant de parent moldu, elle était plutôt intelligente.)

Harry s'assit sur son lit, encore plus désespéré que la minute précédente. Il n'avait vraiment r-i-e-n à faire. Rien.

« - Ah Harry, je te cherchais. »  
Harry se redressa et sourit à Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait disparu, probablement pour décrire un des horcruxes…

« - Oui professeur ? »

Dumbledore s'assit en face d'Harry, sur le lit de Tom. (Le survivant se dit d'ailleurs que si Riddle apprenait ça, il ne voudrait plus toucher à ses draps.)

« - J'ai réussi à détruire l'avant dernier horcruxe, Harry. Il ne reste plus que le serpent. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Et regarda ses mains. Nagini ne quittait pas Voldemort. Il semblait même être la seule chose auquel le mage noir se soit attaché durant sa vie.

« - Harry, je ne veux pas te faire peur… Mais… tu es probablement celui qui, en plus de tuer Voldemort, devra détruire le dernier horcruxe. Mais tu peux voir de la chance dans ton malheur, il est attaché à un être vivant. Et il suffit de tuer Nagini pour que l'horcruxe disparaisse… »

Harry releva la tête, le regard déterminé.

« - Ce sera bientôt le moment n'est ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda en souriant.  
« - Effectivement. Mais tu as maintenant un équipier de taille… »  
« - Vous parlez de To…euh…Riddle ? »  
« - Evidemment, Harry. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il passe ses journées plongé dans des livres ? »  
Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds sous le regard pétillant du sorcier.

« - Il veut… _m'aider_ ? »

« - Tu devrais lui poser la question, ah et une dernière chose, répondit Dumbledore en se relevant, si jamais tu n'étais pas au courant ou si tu n'avais pas noté ce détail que nous avions pourtant souligné l'année passée, dans la pensine. Le trente-et-un décembre, c'est son anniversaire. A tout à l'heure Harry. »

C'est sur ces mots que Dumbledore laissa Harry, seul, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le serpentard.

Son anniversaire….

**OoO**

Harry soupira en revoyant le salon bondé. Les personnes présentes à Noël étaient aussi là, maintenant. Ça faisait donc. À nouveau, un sacré paquet.

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de repérer la chevelure noire parmi les chevelures rousses flamboyantes, qui étaient… assez majoritaires.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »  
« - AH ! Riddle. Tu tombes bien. »

Le gryffondor prit le serpentard par le bras, lui fit remonter les escaliers et poussa la porte de leur chambre.

« - Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« - c'est pour me dire ça, que tu nous as fait monter ? Ou alors tu comptes m'offrir un nouvel orvet ? »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent.

« - Non, non, regarde plutôt… Harry sortir quelque chose de son armoire et le brandit devant le brun. Ça !! »

« - ta cape d'invisibilité… waw, je suis é-pa-té. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Riddle, si tu veux quitter cette maison pour ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, c'est le seul moyen. »

« - Ah oui, sympa comme cadeau … répondit le serpentard avec son ironie habituelle, je vais bien m'amuser seul dehors. »

« - Ben non je viens avec toi… »

« - Harry : désolé de briser ton évidente bonne volonté… mais j'ai dix-huit ans, tu en as dix-sept, et on ne sera jamais invisible à deux sous cette cape. »  
Le gryffondor s'assit sur son lit.

« - Désolé c'est la seule idée de cadeau que j'ai trouvé… »  
« - Potter, je m'en fous des cadeaux. Ça me fait déjà… Le brun grimaça sous ses propres mots, plaisir que t'ai essayé de nous faire « évader. »

Le survivant sourit avant de déclarer pensivement :  
« - Ouais, ben… c'est peut être mon dernier nouvel an, quand on y pense… »

« - Répète ça, Potter, et t'as mon poing dans la figure. »  
« - hein ? »

« - On est pas tous en train de se casser le cul pour toi, pour que tu crèves comme un imbécile. »

« - Ouais ben excuse moi, mais ça ne me ferait pas particulièrement plaisir non plus ! J'ai juste l'impression de pas avoir le choix tu vois ? » Hurla Harry en se rapprochant du brun et en essayant vaguement de le frapper.

« - Potter… Tu m'emmerdes, vraiment. »

Et Tom saisit le bras encore levé du brun avant de l'attirer contre lui et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**OoO**

**TT j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment, mais vraiment honte xD je m'excuse envers vous tous parce que c'est vraiment un chapitre horrible. Trop coupé et trop cliché et tout… mais j'arrive pas à le changer uu xD  
désolée encore !!**

**Merci d'avoir tout lu !!  
Et merci à ceux qui laisseront une rewiew !! D ça me fait toujours autan plaisir !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Et Tom saisit le bras encore levé du brun avant de l'attirer contre lui et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes

**  
****Auteur :****Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :****Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer :****rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating :****T, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements :****Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**Bon sinon… CLICHES Le retouuur ! XD c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, m'enfin je prie pour que ça vous plaise ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu TT (comme d'hab je n'aime pas ce chapitre XD)**

**Sinon, MERCI A TOUT LES REVIWEURS (Oo d'ailleurs je me suis rendue compte que on disait reviews et pas rewiews… j'avais toujours écrit faut ! OMFG XD)**

**MERCI A VOUS !! J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu que j'en avais 18 ! Franchement vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça fait plaisir à mon petit cœur tout mou XD (… une amie déteint sur moi c'est pas croyable xD) Sur ce… MERCI ENCORE**

**(MELY JE T'ADOOORE) xD ( je te favorise un peu trop je trouve xD)**

**OoO**

_Et Tom saisit le bras encore levé du brun avant de l'attirer contre lui et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes._

Harry écarquilla les yeux et repoussa tom brusquement :  
« - Heinmaisquoimaishein ? »  
Tom répondit l'air tout aussi choqué qu'Harry :  
« - Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui et, complètement gêné, déclara d'une petite voix :  
« - Euh… on oublie ça ? »  
« - ouais, excellente idée. »

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'ombre qui disparaissait dans le couloir : Ginny.

A vrai dire, si quand elle avait vu Tom embrasser Harry elle avait été complètement horrifiée, maintenant elle était tout à fait rassérénée. En effet, Riddle avait sauté ou plutôt brulé une étape, et Harry n'était pas prêt. (Et vu la tête que le serpentard lui-même avait fait après … Il n'était visiblement pas prêt non plus.)

Enfin bref, selon elle, la situation pouvait tourner de deux manières. Les laisser dans cette période de flou et voir leur relation s'améliorer, et… que fatalement tôt ou tard (mais avec une préférence pour le tard…) ils finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou s'immiscer dans leur affaires et tout gâcher, persuader Harry que Riddle n'était qu'un sale pervers manipulateur, par exemple.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. C'était vraiment très tentant. Récupérer Harry… Finalement c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Mais en même temps, elle avait toujours haï la mentalité des serpentards… et le plan qu'elle échafaudait était digne de Malfoy !

Elle soupira en refermant derrière elle la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Cruel dilemme… Elle s'allongea en travers de son lit, bien décidée à réfléchir à une _bonne_ solution. Et, par la même occasion, à mettre ses idées au clair : Avait-elle vraiment envie de passer sa vie (parce qu'elle ne doutait absolument pas qu'Harry l'épouse si jamais_ il _disparaissait_)_ avec quelqu'un qui pouvait à tout moment la laisser tomber pour un autre homme ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry… enfin en tout cas pas depuis sa quatrième année, quand ils s'étaient embrassés… Et donc, n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse lui préférer quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais puisqu'elle était _si_ amoureuse… pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement souhaiter son bonheur ?

« - ARGH ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant soudainement. C'était vraiment trop compliqué.

« - Un problème ? » demanda Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui regardait Ginny d'un air concerné

« - Plus ou moins… » Répondit évasivement la rousse.

« - A propos d'Harry ? » Hermione s'assit sur son lit, en face de Ginny.

« - oui… »

« -explique. »

**OoOoO**

Queudevert inspira profondément devant l'immense porte qui conduisait dans la salle à manger du manoir Malfoy, qui servait d'ailleurs ces derniers temps plus comme une salle de torture et de réunion que comme une salle à manger. Le maître ne perdait pas son temps avec des repas. C'état beaucoup trop… « Moldutesque ». L'estomac de l'homme se serra encore un peu plus, si c'était possible :

Il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles, et son maître, à défaut de pouvoir corriger le coupable en personne, redirigerait sa colère contre lui.

L'animagus tendit sa petite main potelée contre la poignée, et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était mort de peur, ou la colère du Lord n'en serait que plus douloureuse. D'autant plus que depuis environ un mois, depuis l'incident à l'orphelinat pour être plus précis, il était perpétuellement dans une humeur massacrante. A distribuer des Endoloris et des Avada Kedavra, à tour de bras.

Queudevert s'avança lentement, la tête baissée craignant le moment ou il devrait fatalement lever les yeux pour croiser ceux rouges de son maître.

« - Queudevert » La voix froide qui trancha dans la pièce macabrement silencieuse fit réprimer un frisson au pauvre homme, complètement soumis.

« - J'amène le rapport des Hidllewood, maître »

Voldemort se leva dans un bruissement de cape et s'approcha de son serviteur :  
« - L'ordre les a tués, ils n'ont pas pu.. »

« - Endoloris ! »

Le supplice de Queudevert ne dura que quelques minutes. De toute évidence, Voldemort n'avait pas la tête à ça : il fût rapidement lassé de voir l'animagus se tordre de douleur devant lui, et il le congédia sans plus s'en inquiéter, ne faisant aucun cas de la difficulté que le mangemort avait maintenant pour marcher, le sort interdit lui ayant réellement ôté ses dernières forces. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, claudicant, Voldemort alla se rassoir sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

Queudevert avait vu juste. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu _le_ garçon, il était réellement d'une humeur massacrante. Pire même. Il était préoccupé. Et on ne préoccupait pas le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps en toute impunité. Le lord fronça les sourcils, se remémorant la scène pour la millième fois.

Dumbledore appelant un des garçons : « Tom », l'autre répondant, en même temps que lui. Puis lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé l'Avada kedavra, il n'était pas mort. Un serpent l'avait sauvé, un serpent appelé Nagini. Il le savait parce que l'inconnu avait repris connaissance alors qu'il était toujours en plein combat avec Dumbledore, et il avait hurlé en découvrant la mort de son serpent. Il avait hurlé en _fourchelangue._

C'était bien trop de faits pour n'être que de simples coïncidences… Un garçon appelé Tom parlait fourchelangue et avait un serpent qui avait le même nom que le sien ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être un quelconque fils, il n'avait jamais touché une femme de sa vie. Et à part Potter, il n'y avait pas d'autres fourchelangues sur terre…

Voldemort se releva toujours en colère. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Admettre que c'était lui, version dix-huit ans, au côté du vieux fou et de Potter, n'était pas une chose si difficile que ça. Après tout, il avait toujours considéré la magie comme une puissance capable de toutes les prouesses possibles et imaginables. C'était donc potentiellement possible. Mais la question était : comment ? Quel sort permettait de se trouver dans deux endroits à la fois ? Et sans en avoir conscience ?

Il parcourra la salle en long et en large essayant de se rappeler un sort qui permettait ce genre de chose. Mais pas moyen, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Encore plus frustré, il se rendit compte que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions était de justement questionner son double, et de se débarrasser de lui après. (Un Voldemort du côté de l'ordre du phénix était quelque chose de bien trop gênant.)

Mais là, un problème de taille se dressait, à nouveau, devant lui. Il était caché dans le quartier général de l'ordre. Et aucun humain ne pourrait le débusquer. Aucun humain…

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres du mage noir. Il avait une solution, une solution si simple et logique qu'il se demanda comment son esprit génial n'avait pas pu y penser auparavant :

Les détraqueurs.

Et le sort qui protégeait le quartier général ne serait d'aucune aide aux sorciers du côté du vieux fou, étant donné qu'ils étaient inefficaces contre les détraqueurs. Et puisque la personne qu'il recherchait était lui-même, avec un simple sort de détection, les détraqueurs auraient l'emplacement exact de l'ordre ! Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas le lui communiquer… mais bon…Ce n'était pas grave, il aurait milles autres occasions de tuer ces imbéciles.

D'un coup de baguette magique il appela un des détraqueurs et lui communiqua ses ordres.  
Quelques minutes après, une centaine de détraqueurs quittaient le manoir Malfoy pour se diriger vers Londres.

**OoOoO**

« - N'empêche qu'elle m'inquiète ! »  
« - Ronald. pour la millième fois, ta sœur va bien. Elle est juste un peu parano par rapport à la relation d'Harry et de Riddle. »

Ron allait répliquer mais le regard que lui lança Hermione le dissuada. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y pouvait rien si il trouvait le comportement de sa sœur inquiétant ! Plusieurs jours qu'elle rêvassait, perdue dans ses pensées. Et en plus, selon Hermione, elle s'imaginait des choses entre Harry et cet abominable serpentard ! Harry avec un _homme _? L'idée même était risible. Le roux tapota nerveusement des doits sur la table de la cuisine avant de se resservir de jus d'orange.

« - Tu le trouves comment ? »

Ron leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie en haussant des sourcils :  
« - je trouve comment qui ? »

« - Riddle… » Soupira de mécontentement la brune « la manière dont il se comporte et tout… »

Ron haussa des sourcils et reprit une gorgée.

« - En fait, je m'en fiche… Tant qu'il ne nous trahis pas ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« - Il ne le fera pas. »

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent de concert vers l'origine de la voix, Harry.

« - et comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, « ce type est un assassin et a tué tes parents, je te signale »

Le survivant haussa les épaules et ajouta en prenant place à côté de Ron :

« - il est différent, c'est tout. »

Au même moment, à l'étage du dessus, Tom était toujours plongé dans un de ses livres. A la demande express de Dumbledore, il avait du renoncer (aux pourtant très intéressants) livres de magie noir, se concentrant plutôt sur la blanche.

Il tourna les pages avec agacement. La plupart des sorts étaient vraiment _trop_ simples. Il ne tirait aucune satisfaction de ceux qu'il réussissait.

Pour être honnête le seul sort qui le mettait en échec était le patronus. Penser à un souvenir heureux. Le serpentard avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, le seul moment ou il avait ressentit de la joie c'était…c'était… Le brun fronça les sourcils, il y avait bien un moment dans sa vie ou il s'était sentit heureux.

Il frissonna. En fait, là, maintenant, il se sentait tout sauf heureux. Il avait même l'impression de s'être plongé dans une baignoire d'eau glacée. Une goutte de sueur descendit lentement le long de son dos, et ses entrailles se contractèrent. Il cherchait un souvenir heureux alors pourquoi c'étaient ces abominables flashes de ses années à l'orphelinat !

_« Tuez le monstre ! Tuez le monstre ! »_

Les sourires de ses « camarades » lui revinrent très clairement. Puis ce fut le visage terrorisé de son père qui prit place dans son esprit :

_« - Pitié ! Ne me faite__s pas de mal ! »_

Le serpentard se sentit affreusement nauséeux il essaya de prendre appuis sur le bureau, mais il se sentait horriblement faible, comme si ses forces l'avaient quitté d'un seul coup, et qu'il n'était plus qu'un pantin sans marionnettiste pour le faire tenir debout.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? » pensa-il paniqué.

Un long râle venant de derrière l'acheva, et c'est dans un état de demi-conscience qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et quelqu'un qu'il identifia comme étant Harry hurler un sort.

« - Putain Riddle ! » Le brun sentit vaguement qu'on le secouait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais se ravisa lorsqu'une lumière puissante l'aveugla.

Constatant que la personne qui tenait, visiblement, à ce qu'il se réveille n'abandonnait pas et continuait de le secouer, il retenta d'ouvrir les paupières, mais cette fois, avec succès. La première chose qu'il vit fut des lunettes rondes, puis de grands yeux verts, une cicatrice et des cheveux noirs.

Harry Potter.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux… » Marmonna-il avec difficulté il ne se souvenait de rien à part de l'immense froid qu'il avait sentit.

« Un détraqueur ? » Pensa-il avec effarement. Tout les « symptômes » correspondaient… Mais comment l'avait-il trouvé ? (la question comportant le mot interrogatif « qui » paraissait illogique, parce qu'à sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'une personne capable d'ordonner à des détraqueurs d'attaquer une cible bien précise : lui-même).

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, (parce que s'être évanouis devant Potter était déjà assez humiliant pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en plus jouer au traumatisé.) Mais malgré ses efforts, il était encore bien trop secoué et il chancela avant de se faire soutenir par Harry.

« - Riddle, laisse-moi rire : t'es pas capable de lancer un patronus ? »  
« - ..'t'faire voir Potter » marmonna le brun avec difficulté avant que le survivant ne l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit et qu'il ne se place face à lui.

« - Tu n'arrives pas à lancer un patronus ? »

« - laisse tomber » rétorqua rapidement Tom, toujours fatigué en plus d'être énervé.

« - Tu n'arrives… » Recommença Harry un petit sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.  
« - OUI, j'arrive pas ! Pas moyen de penser à un souvenir heureux ! » Le coupa Riddle en soupirant. Admettre une faiblesse était toujours aussi difficile.

« - T'as de la chance ! » s'exclama Harry.

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil en posant les yeux sur le brun.

« - je ne vois pas en quoi je suis chanceux, Potter. » répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

« - Les patronus c'est ma spécialité ! Je peux facilement t'apprendre ça ! »

« - t'es complètement bête ou quoi ? C'est pas le patronus qui me pose problème c'est de penser à un sourire heureux ! »

« - ah… »

Harry commença à réfléchir… C'est sûr que si le problème était la _base_ du sort, ce serait _un peu_ plus compliqué que « juste » le mettre sur la bonne voie et de l'encourager.

« Quoique… encourager Riddle ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée, vu l'égo surdimensionné qu'il a » pensa Harry en souriant.

« - Bon. Déclara-il d'un ton décidé, qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ? »  
Le serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - hein ? »  
« - On va de toute façon à un moment ou a un autre se retrouver devant des détraqueurs… Alors il faut impérativement que tu maîtrises le patronus. Dooonc : qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Les images de leur baiser revinrent en trombe dans l'esprit du brun qui les chassa très vite. Visiblement, c'était maintenant que ses hormones décidaient de se faire remarquer, après dix-huit ans en mode veille : génial.

Il soupira bruyamment sous l'air étonné d'Harry. Potter avait raison, il devrait de toute façon finir par trouver un souvenir dont la pensée le rendrait heureux. Donc…Il faillait mieux se montrer coopératif plutôt que de s'enfermer dans un mutisme sans queue ni tête (même si c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire.)

« - Riddle ? » L'agacement transparait assez nettement dans la voix d'Harry.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, Tom se creusait vraiment les méninges à toute vitesse. Il était, cette fois, réellement de bonne volonté. Mais avec son subconscient qui avait brusquement décidé que le célibat et l'abstinence c'était bien, mais que quand même fallait pas déconner, et en plus la manie qu'avait Harry de se mordiller les lèvres avec exaspération (et d'ailleurs c'était quoi ce tic de tapette ?), se concentrer était devenue une tâche des plus difficile pour le serpentard.

Le survivant, lui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Ce n'était pourtant ni une question difficile ni une question piège ! Par exemple, lui, il aurait très bien pu dire ce qu'il lui faisait envie, là, maintenant. Son regard se dirigea vers la chevelure noire de Riddle. Qui provoquait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau blafarde. Il ne voyait pas les yeux du serpentard puisque celui-ci réfléchissait (toujours) une main devant le visage, mais il pouvait tout à fait se les représenter : noirs avec un reflet carmin qui s'accentuait dès que le brun était sujet à une émotion forte.

Harry arrêta soudain son « inspection ». Il était en train de penser à ce qui lui faisait envie et il déviait sur Riddle ?

Un sourire gêné naquit sur son visage.

Envie de Riddle. Ça sonnait presque _sexuellement_. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas que sourire bêtement. Il sentait aussi une bouffée de chaleur au niveau des joues. Il _rougissait_ en pensant à Voldemort. Cherchez l'erreur.

Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard curieux de Tom.

« - Je me demandes bien à quoi tu peux penser pour rougir autant, Potter. »

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant fusiller du regard le serpentard.

« - ça ne te regarde pas. »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du serpentard :  
« - Et ça regarde qui ? Ginny Weasley ? »  
« - Ho mais bien sûr que non Tominounet je pensais à toi évidemment » répliqua Harry avec ironie persuadé d'avoir, pour la première fois, « cloué le bec » de Riddle.

« - Heureusement Harry-chéri j'ai eu peur que tu imagines me tromper avec cette garce ! » répondit Tom avec le même ton que le gryffondor.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il se releva et s'avança vers Riddle:  
« - Je préférerais mourir que te tromper mon petit sucre d'orge. »

Riddle se leva aussi :  
« - Ho mon choupinounet ça me _touche_ vraiment tu sais ? » le sourire qu'arborait Riddle était devenu légèrement malsain.

« - Tu fais peur, Riddle. »

« - C'est toi qui a commencé, Potter. »  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna prêt à aller se rassoir sur son lit. Mais il sentit la main de Tom qui le retenait par la manche.

« - Tu me demandais ce qui me faisait envie n'est ce pas ? » demanda le serpentard qui souriait toujours bizarrement.

« - Ouais… Enfin pas forcement _plaisir_, quelque chose qui te rendrait heureux » répondit le gryffondor légèrement méfiant.

Tom se rapprocha de lui presque félinement avant de chuchoter :  
« - Cette fois, ne me repousse pas Potter. »

Et Potter ne le repoussa pas.

Il ne le repoussa pas quand Riddle le prit par l'épaule et approcha doucement leurs visage et il ne le repoussa pas non plus quand…  
« - HARRY ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Hermione. Qui semblait paniquée. Les deux garçons s'écartèrent vivement et Harry entendit distinctement Tom jurer.  
« - Je fais mon sac et il me manque mon livre de l'histoire de Poudlard tu l'aurais pas vu ? »

Tom soupira bruyamment, se dirigea vers le bureau éparpilla quelques feuilles, et extirpa du bric-à-brac apparent un épais volume.

« - Tiens. » Lui dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione le regarda haineusement, jeta un regard « encourageant » à Harry et sortit. A la seconde même ou elle quitta la pièce, Tom s'avança rapidement vers le gryffondor, marmonna un : « la prochaine personne qui entre dans cette pièce je te jure que je la tue de mes propres mains » et… Embrassa Harry.  
Aussitôt le brun serra ses bras autour du cou du serpentard alors que celui-ci l'attrapait par la taille. A vrai dire, Harry se sentait un peu coupable, de laisser Tom Marvolo Riddle l'embrasser dans sa chambre à coucher. Et il se sentait encore plus coupable d'aimer ça. D'aimer la manière dont Tom allait chercher sa langue, la manière qu'il avait d'appuyer avec ses doigts dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Et Tom, lui, se dit que s'il pouvait embrasser Harry comme ça (même si c'était un homme), des souvenirs heureux, il en aurait à la pelle.

**OoO**

**Le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! XD**

**Désolée**** pour le retard, sincèrement… Mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration (hum) sinon pour mon autre fic, en théorie je voulais alterner entre cette histoire et l'autre mais le chapitre (qui est prêt) est toujours en bêta-lecture. Donc je publie celui-là avant, pour vous prouver que je suis toujouuurs en viiiie ! XD**

**Donc merci à tous, vraiment, ça me fait infiniment plaisir que vous preniez du temps pour m'écrire des reviews ! même si les chapitres sont plutôt nuls / ¨**

**DESOLEE ET MERCIIII !! x)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur :****Allezhopunptitverredesake**

**Titre :****Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

**Disclaimer :****rien ne m'appartient TT et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic XD**

**Rating :****T, mais risque de monter plus haut huhuh**

**Avertissements :****Encore et toujours ce foutu orthographe !!**

**Et euh... Comment dire…JE SUIS DESOLLLEEEE du retard !!! mais franchement c'est le pire chapitre du monde ! Sérieusement j'ai vraiment eu affreusement de mal, et j'ai quatre versions différentes… Autrement dit : j'ai recommencé quatre fois ce BIIIIP de chapitre… M'enfin bon, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là huhuhu**

**  
Dernière chose : MERCIIIIII POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWWWWS !! ça me fait tellement plaisir vous vous rendez pas compte !  
Merci encooore ! !!!**

**OOO**

Dumbledore était devant un cruel dilemme. Laquelle de ces dragées allait-il manger en premier ?  
Certes : celle qui avait une couleur orange était très appétissante… Mais ce n'était probablement qu'un vil piège.

Celle de cette couleur écarlate était beaucoup plus prometteuse...

Le vieil homme secoua lentement de la tête, consterné. Son passe temps favoris, manger des bonbons, était tout bonnement gâché par le stress qui parcourait son corps. La nouvelle que Rogue venait de lui annoncer l'avait profondément désappointé.

Voldemort prenait les devant. Et d'une manière radicale, et tout simplement inévitable. Cette fois il n'était plus question de repousser le combat entre le mage noir et son protégé. Trois jours. Trois jours et la face du monde serait changée à jamais. Pile ou face, en somme. Pile avec Harry vainqueur, la paix et les moldus sauvés… et face…avec… Mais mieux ne valait pas se terrer dans du pessimisme. D'accord, Harry n'était pas encore prêt, mais dans combien de temps l'aurait-il été ?  
Des mois, des années ?

Voldemort n'avait jamais été patient, et ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant qu'il allait attendre « sagement » que son ennemi devienne plus fort. Il aurait du voir le coup venir, mais avec tout les problèmes auxquels il devait faire face : Les Weasley et Fol Œil avaient décidé de le convaincre de faire débarrasser le plancher à Tom. Lancer une de ses chaussures sur Ginny qui quittait la maison avec Ron et Hermione pour retourner à l'école, n'avait pas vraiment joué en sa faveur.

D'ailleurs, le vieil homme se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête du serpentard…la rouquine n'avait rien fait de mal, elle était juste en train d'enlacer Harry quand Riddle avait tout simplement… tenté un homicide par voie chaussuriale.

Dumbledore soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise… Et ce qui lui tiraillait l'esprit depuis la matinée revint au galop : Comment annoncer ça à Harry ? Dire à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il allait devoir se battre contre quelqu'un de nettement plus fort que lui n'était pas facile. Et encore, le mot était faible.

Il y avait une autre solution, il pouvait aussi ne rien dire à Harry et le mettre devant le fait accompli ? Pour qu'il profite de ses hypothétiques derniers jours ?  
Non… C'était vraiment lâche. Et si Harry survivait, il lui en voudrait à mort. La meilleure chose à faire était sûrement de lui dire, de lui annoncer.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur ses bonbons. Avant de recommencer aussitôt à réfléchir : Ils avaient un grand avantage : Voldemort ne savait pas qu'ils étaient au courant de sa future attaque.

L'ex-serpentard avait confié son plan à Rogue, qui lui, s'était chargé de tout annoncer à Dumbledore. Il n'avait qu'à mobiliser tous les membres de l'ordre, qui pourraient alors se battre contre les Mangemorts pendant le combat et ainsi laisser la voie libre à Harry.

Le vieil homme se leva, confiant. Il n'avait plus qu'à convoquer les membres de l'ordre rapidement.

**OoO**

« - Riddle, arrête ça tout de suite, ils pourraient nous entendre. »

Le serpentard releva sa tête, qui était précédemment dans le cou du gryffondor, avant de répondre d'une voix narquoise :  
« - Tu me crois capable de te faire crier assez fort pour que des personnes étant deux étages au dessous de nous nous entendent ? Tu m'en vois flatté, Potter. »

Harry soupira d'agacement, et se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun.

« - C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ils pourraient nous… nous voir. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Riddle de soupirer d'agacement.

« - Eeeet ? »  
Le survivant roula des yeux :  
« - ça me paraît évident. »

« - Excuse moi, mais ça ne l'est pas. »

Harry commença machinalement à s'arracher minutieusement le bout de ses ongles, preuve qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« - Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que je suis… tu vois… »

« - Homosexuel ? » continua Riddle en regardant son vis-à-vis d'un air sceptique.

Le gryffondor hocha la tête, évitant le regard du serpentard, qui lui, éclata d'un rire froid.

« - voyez-vous ça ? Potter, tu es vraiment la personne la plus pathét… »

De bref coups contre la porte interrompirent la tirade que Riddle allait commencer, et Dumbledore ouvrit la porte, immédiatement, Riddle nota que son visage reflétait un inhabituel air grave. Les deux adolescents sentirent tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose de grave.

« - Harry, Tom j'aimerais que vous descendiez, nous avons du nouveau. »

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, de plus en plus inquiets. Ils allaient participer à une réunion ? Eux qui avaient toujours été tenus à l'écart par les autres membres de l'ordre ? (Harry parce que Molly avait défendu quiconque de s'approcher de lui, et Tom parce que personne n'avait envie de le côtoyer.)

En arrivant dans le salon, qui, comme au nouvel an était complètement bondé, ils furent particulièrement surpris par les airs soucieux et inquiets qui les suivirent. Enfin… qui suivaient particulièrement Harry.

Les deux ex-élèves s'assirent sur les deux places restantes et Dumbledore les rejoignit. Il inspira et commença à expliquer la raison de leur présence.

« - Severus est venu me trouver pour m'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. » Autour de lui, les membres de l'ordre baissèrent la tête. Ils savaient tous ce que cette nouvelle signifiait pour Harry. « Voldemort a décidé d'attaquer Poudlard dans trois jours. Il a prévu de nous avertir le jour même, il va nous demander de nous rendre, comme il l'a fait il y a quelques mois, quand vous êtes partis de l'école. Harry, le combat final est pour dans trois jours. »  
Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, complètement tétanisé. Il savait pourtant très bien qu'il devrait se retrouver face à lui… Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça soit dans un futur aussi proche !

« - Harry ! »

Le survivant leva la tête et tremblant, et il planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

« - nous avons un immense avantage. Il n'est pas au courant que nous savons, nous avons trois jours pour nous préparer. »

Kingsley leva la tête et déclara.

« - Vous avez raison. Maintenant il faudrait résoudre la question suivante : qui s'occupera de ce garçon, il désigna Tom de la tête, pendant que nous irons nous battre ? »

Dumbledore, voyant la lueur de colère qui s'était immédiatement allumée dans le regard du brun répondit :  
« - Nous avons déjà discuté de ça une bonne dizaine de fois. Et je répète ce que je vous ai déjà dit : Tom a mon entière confiance et s'il a envie de participer à la bataille, il le fera. »

Maugrey soupira et joua plus nerveusement avec sa canne.  
« - Albus, nous avons déjà toléré sa présence ici, mais Merlin ! Deux Voldemort sur UN champs de bataille c'est de la pure folie ! »  
« - Maugrey… »  
« - Laisse-moi finir, vous avez déjà vu ce garçon s'entraîner ? S'exclama-il en même temps qu'il se levait et qu'il pointait Riddle du doigt. Il a une force que peu de personne dans cette pièce peuvent se vanter d'avoir… »

Tom, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait maintenu sa colère grandissante, se releva d'un bond :  
« - Parce que vous m'avez espionné ? »  
« - Je ne vous ai pas espionné, surveiller serait un terme plus juste. »  
Harry, lui, sentit son ventre se tordre, et si fol Œil les avait surpris en train de… ? Il jeta un œil désespéré dans la pièce, mais tout le monde observait Tom et Maugrey qui continuaient à s'insulter copieusement. En voyant le regard que lançait la plupart des membres de l'ordre, Harry remarqua assez rapidement que l'attitude de Tom jouait réellement en sa défaveur et que, Albus ou pas, si il continuait à hurler comme ça, il se ferait barricader dans une chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Décidant de calmer le jeu, Harry se leva à son tour, plus calmement que les deux autres l'avaient fait, et attrapa le bras du brun.

« - Potter lâche moi tout de suite que j'aille lui crever son œil restant ! » vociféra Tom en même temps qu'il se débattait violement.

« - ça suffit. »

Dumbledore n'avait pas haussé la voix mais pourtant, la pièce se trouva aussi silencieuse que si elle avait été vide.

Tom expira bruyamment, jeta un dernier regard haineux vers Fol Œil et alla se rassoir, Harry à sa suite.

« - Ma décision est prise, de toute façon. S'il désire venir, Tom est le bienvenu. Maintenant, Harry, Tom, si vous voulez bien me suivre, il y a certaines choses que je crois bon de vous dire, en privé. »

Les deux garçons sortirent donc silencieusement de la pièce, Harry toujours affolé par l'idée que Fol Œil les ai surpris dans une position plus qu'amicale ainsi que l'idée de pouvoir mourir dans à peine trois jours et Tom encore extrêmement énervé. La couleur rougeoyante de ses yeux l'en témoignait d'ailleurs parfaitement. En franchissant la porte, Harry put entendre clairement Molly dire quelque chose comme « pauvre garçon ».

_Très encourageant_ pensa-il. Il avait beau être dans la « maison » caractérisée par le courage, il sentait que celui-ci l'avait complètement abandonné.

Ne venait-on pas implicitement de lui dire qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps ? L'espoir du monde sorcier reposait sur ses épaules, et s'il échouait, ce serait des milliers de personnes qu'il condamnerait. Il soupira.

Il leva les yeux, et remarqua que tout en marchant, Tom le dévisageait d'un air préoccupé, la couleur de ses yeux redevenue d'une couleur normale : brun-noirs. Il sourit faiblement pour essayer, dans une tentative dérisoire de faire le « type qui n'a pas de problème » mais peine perdue, le serpentard secoua la tête d'un air blasé.

Au détour du couloir, l'ex directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta soudainement. Il prit Harry par les épaules et déclara :

« - Harry. Ce que je voulais te dire se résume à deux mots : n'abandonne pas. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de conseils précis à te donner. Mais n'oublie surtout pas une chose, il t'a marqué comme son égal. Ce n'est pas une phrase anodine : Tu n'es pas condamné. »

Dumbledore fixa pendant quelques secondes encore le visage du gryffondor avant de s'éloigner rapidement, Non sans avoir d'abord adressé un regard encourageant à Tom.

Dès que le sorcier eut disparu, Harry reprit sa marche, tête baissée.

Son moral était descendu au dessous de la barre des moins cent, et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : être enfin ce fameux jour, pour que son destin soit enfin scellé. Parce que le pire, dans tout ça, c'était l'attente infernale dans laquelle il venait de plonger.

C'était un peu comme une roulette russe, en fait. Excepté que le suspense ne durait pas vingt secondes mais trois jours.

Et c'était mille fois pire.

Il sentit que Riddle se mettait à marcher, lui aussi. Derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur chambre, chacun assis sur leurs propres lits. Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien. A part que tout cela se finisse. C'était réellement la pire chose qu'il lui était arrivé, ce compte à rebours. Parce que chaque année ou il avait du affronter Voldemort, tout s'était passé dans l'impulsion. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé un matin en se disant : Tien ce soir je serai face à lui !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, prêt à pleurer. Il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir gaspillé sa vie, et de n'avoir fait que le quart de ce qu'il aurait eu envie de faire, d'essayer.

Au même moment, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, parce que les mains devant les yeux, ce n'est pas exactement très pratique pour voir, les bruits des ressorts du lit de Riddle. Visiblement, celui-ci c'était levé. Harry ne releva pas la tête, préférant ne pas savoir ce que le brun allait faire. Il le sut pourtant bien vite quand ce fut son propre lit qui grinça, sous le poids de Tom qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Harry. »  
Le gryffondor ne répondit pas, sentant que s'il n'ouvrait ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre sa cavité buccale il libérerait aussi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis que, quelques minutes auparavant dans le salon, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la nouvelle qui venait de lui gâcher sa vie pour, en tout cas, les trois prochains jours.

« - Harry »

N'obtenant pas plus de réponse, Tom réduisit l'écart qui le séparait encore d'Harry et maladroitement, il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un expert dans les relations humaine, il tapota le dos du survivant.

Celui-ci leva finalement la tête, hésitant entre éclater de rire devant la stupidité de l'acte du serpentard, ou de fondre en larme parce que voir Riddle essayant de le réconforter était la preuve formelle que celui-ci trouvait la situation aussi grave que lui.

« - Potter si tu pouvais éviter de te mettre à chialer, histoire que mon subconscient ne m'ordonne pas de te suivre dans tes délires pleurnicheurs… »

« - Toi ? Pleurer ? laisse moi rire ! »

« - T'es en train d'insinuer que Merlin-tout-puissant aurait omis de me pourvoir de glandes lacrymales ? »  
Harry sourit faiblement et voyant le visage de Tom se rapprocher et il le laissa l'embrasser sans faire de commentaires : Il risquait de mourir dans trois jours ! Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de sa réputation ?

Rapidement, Riddle essaya d'approfondir le baiser, et Harry le laissa faire ouvrant doucement sa bouche, appréciant le contact de la langue de Riddle, qui d'ailleurs était bien plus experte que celle de Ginny.

Il entoura de ses bras le cou du serpentard, appréciant vraiment pour la première fois son corps contre le sien.

Peut-être bien qu'il l'était vraiment, homosexuel. Il aimait bien plus se sentir entouré et protégé dans des bras plus forts… Enfin, Tom n'était pas vraiment musclé, il était même plus maigrelet dans son genre. Mais comparé à Harry une allumette aurait pu paraître bodybuildée… Enfin bref, il préférait bien plus être entre des bras que d'être lui-même les bras protecteurs.

Finalement les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Cinq secondes plus tard Riddle repartait déjà à l'assaut mais il fut stoppé par Harry qui lui dit en souriant :  
« - t'essayes de me tuer ou quoi ? »

« - J'avoue, déclara Tom en souriant aussi, son front collé à celui d'Harry. Depuis le début, j'attends le moment ou je pourrai t'étouffer avec ma langue. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui fut vite suivit par un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit les dents, les lèvres et la langue du brun dans son cou.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière en même temps qu'il saisissait les cheveux et la nuque de Riddle avec ses mains.

Merlin… Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça pendant dix-sept ans ?

Il écarta un peu les jambes pour que Tom puisse se placer plus correctement et soupira de plaisir en sentant la main gauche du serpentard se glisser sous son tee-shirt.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée emplit alors la pièce :

« - OH MON DIEU ! »

**OOO**

**Comme d'hab, (xD) je suis vraiment pas contente avec ce chapitre… mais bon, j'en avais vraiment, vraiment marre de bloquer avec cette histoire. Donc je vous laisse imaginer à quoi ressemble les autres versions XD BREF  
merci a ceux qui ont tout lu ! je vous aime !  
Et désolée pour les fautes d'orth ! !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Souvenirs, Souvenirs (… … Le rapport avec l'histoire n'est finalement pas très visible…xD)**

**Auteur : Allezhopunptitverredesake.**

**Disclaimer : Franchement, si HP m'appartenait ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça ! héhé … Et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent avec cette fic… ahaha qu'elle bonne blague… Trouvez moi un personne pour payer ça xD9**

**Rating : T mais prochain chapitre M ! xD**

**Avertissement : l'orthographe, surtout depuis que ma plus ou moins bêta c'est fait la malle… hum… héhéhé !**

**Et euuh ****NOTE A LA FIN A LIIIRE ! XD**

**OoOoOoO**

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Molly laissa tomber le plateau de thé par terre brisant par la même occasion les tasses et la théière. Le liquide brûlant se rependit, éclaboussant le sol et le bout de son pied.

Mais pour être honnête, la douleur qui s'installa vivement sur son pied droit ne causa pas de grand problème à la rousse. En effet, Toute son attention était accaparée par le spectacle qui se dressait devant elle et qui était, cela dit en passant à ses yeux, un spectacle horrible et terriblement choquant :

Harry, _son_ Harry avec ce … l'autre garçon dans le _même _lit en train de faire des choses que les bonnes mœurs réprimandaient ?  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, hésitant entre alerter les autres membres en hurlant ou en s'occupant elle-même du serpentard. (Cette immonde vermine ne resterait pas impunie, ça c'était certain.)

Les deux garçons qui eux, s'étaient plus ou moins relevés en entendant son cri de désespoir ne savaient pas vraiment non plus quoi faire :

Harry était partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et de disparaîtra à jamais, parce que le regard dégouté qu'il lisait parfaitement dans les yeux de la personne qu'il avait presque considéré comme une mère était horriblement blessant, mais il avait aussi l'envie sournoise de reprendre ce qu'il avait arrêté avec Tom, dans le seul but de choquer un peu plus Molly, et de lui faire payer cette réaction déplacée.

Tom lui, n'était pas gêné le moins du monde. Après tout il ne faisait rien de mal, et en matière de mal, il s'y connaissait assez pour pouvoir affirmer que tripoter un garçon arrivait carrément en bas de la liste des choses « à ne pas faire ».

Mais bon, lui et la femme du type quoi adorait les moldus (la femme de l'imbécile en d'autres termes) ne semblait pas posséder la même liste que lui et visiblement tripoter un garçon semblait être dans le « top trois » des mauvais choses.

Il soupira voyant l'expression du visage de la rousse devenir à chaque instant plus rouge. Elle était probablement en train de préparer une crise de colère dont les membres féminins de sa famille avaient le secret. Il se souvenait parfaitement des cris de Ginny quand il lui avait envoyé sa chaussure dans la tête. Mais elle l'avait bien cherché.

« - Descendez immédiatement. » Parvint difficilement à articuler Molly. La surprise avait laissé place à une fureur immense envers ce monstre qui avait réussi à pervertir Harry, alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il s'entendait _très bien_ avec Ginny.

Mais il allait payer : il n'était plus question qu'il ne s'approche d'Harry! Et pour cette fois, Dumbledore n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Riddle haussa les sourcils et répondit :  
« - Et pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais… On était comment dire… _occupés_... »  
A une vitesse surprenante, Molly sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de Tom.

« - Je t'interdis d'approcher à nouveau d'Harry ne serait-ce que pour lui serrer la main.»

Harry, lui, tentait désespérément de placer une phrase, après tout c'était quand même de lui dont il était question ! Mais Molly ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et leur réordonna de descendre.

En passant à côté d'Harry, Tom leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit d'une manière assurée. Même si visiblement l'ouverture d'esprit n'était pas la principale qualité chez les Weasley, les autres membres de l'ordre ne devaient pas tous avoir une mentalité aussi archaïque ! Et il était persuadé qu'ils les laisseraient retourner à leurs occupations sans plus de commentaires.

**OoOoOoOo**

« - C'est INADMISSIBLE ! » s'exclama Maugrey en se levant d'un mouvement brusque. La nouvelle que venait de leur annoncer Molly : c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait trouvé les deux garçons dans une position compromettante, avait rajouté une couche à l'inimité que vouaient déjà la plupart des membres de l'ordre au serpentard.

Celui-ci était atterré par la stupidité des adultes présents dans la pièce : Ils prétendaient détester la mentalité de Voldemort qui était, selon eux, intolérante et totalement injuste envers les enfants de parents moldus et les moldus tout courts, mais au final, ils se comportaient de la même façon avec lui, parce qu'il avait osé toucher leur héro national tout en étant un homme.

Ils n'avaient rien compris au message qu'essayait désespérément de transmettre Dumbledore.

Pathétique.

Tom sonda rapidement la pièce du regard, essayant de repérer le vieil homme. Mais peine perdue, il n'était pas dans la pièce. Il avait disparu de la maison, juste après avoir délivré le plan d'attaque aux membres. Malheureusement pour les deux garçons, l'absence de l'ancien directeur était une perte de taille : en effet, le brun était persuadé qu'il les aurait soutenus, lui et Harry, et qu'il ne se serait pas mis à hurler et à vociférer comme ces imbéciles.

« - Il est hors de question qu'ils continuent à dormir dans la même pièce ! Merlin sait ce qui pourrait arriver ! »

Harry identifia la voix de la personne qui avait jeté cette phrase comme étant celle de Tonks. De toute façon, il n'y avait que deux femmes dans la pièce, Molly et elle. Dans un premier temps, Harry ne fit que soupirer, essayant de se persuader que l'avis de ces imbéciles n'avait absolument aucune incidence sur son humeur. Pourtant, il du bien admettre qu' imaginer que la jeune femme qu'il avait tant appréciée ne vaille pas mieux que Molly, (qui était descendue dans son estime à une vitesse record…) Remplit Harry d'un indicible sentiment de lassitude mêlé à une certaine sorte de tristesse.

Molly, qui était au centre de la petite assemblée, menait le débat avec, fougue, souriant triomphalement à chaque fois qu'un argument était envoyé en défaveur du serpentard.

Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un débat à proprement parler. Parce que les trois personnes présentes, en dehors d'Harry, de Tom et de Molly étaient Arthur, Tonks et Fol Œil.

Et ils avaient tous la même opinion : Les deux adolescents ne devaient plus s'approcher, de près ou de loin.

« - Oui, mais même en dormant dans une chambre séparée rien ne l'empêchera d'aller rejoindre Harry. »

Harry soupira. En ce moment, Molly ne ressemblait absolument plus à la mère surprotectrice de son meilleur ami : Elle prenait un soin particulier à accuser Tom, le faisant passer pour un pervers manipulateur qui avait réussi (merlin savait comment…) à influencer Harry… Et elle avait réussi à convaincre tous les autres. Enfin convaincre… Le gryffondor était intimement persuadé qu'ils l'auraient pensé de toute façon, Molly ou pas.

« - J'ai une idée. Déclara Arthur d'une voix calme. Nous lancerons un sort sur les poignées de porte, pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'en fonction de la personne qui essaye d'entrer… Par exemple, pour la chambre d'Harry, il (il désigna Tom d'un geste de la tête méprisant), aura beau lancer tout les sorts qu'il connaît sur la porte, elle restera hermétiquement close ! »

« - Très bonne idée Arthur… Très bonne idée. » Grogna fol Œil en se rasseyant.

Molly resta quelques secondes pensive, probablement pour essayer de découvrir LE défaut du plan. Mais, elle sembla satisfaite car elle se tourna vers son mari en souriant :  
« - Parfait ! Faisons ça ! » Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'auror. « Maugrey si tu pouvais aller t'occuper du sort, tu parais être le mieux qualifié pour ce genre de choses… »

Fol Œil se releva et se dirigea vers la porte du salon non sans jeter un dernier regard haineux à Riddle.

« - Vous me faites pitié. » Lança celui-ci en fixant les quelques personnes restantes dans la pièce.

« - Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas avoir de sérieux ennuis… » Siffla Tonks en lui rendant le regard haineux qu'il avait dirigé sur elle.

Le brun soutint son regard avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'oseraient rien lui faire, sous peine de recevoir la colère de Dumbledore.

Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, surtout qu'elle paraissait plutôt en colère, vu la couleur de ses cheveux qui avaient instantanément passé du brun au rouge, avant de devenir noirs.

Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, rompu uniquement par le bruit régulier des doits du serpentard contre l'accoudoir du siège sur lequel il était assis. Molly en semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement agacée. Mais voulant éviter un autre conflit, qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de gagner, (le garçon avait un don pour la répartie assez élevé…) elle préféra le fusiller du regard en contenant son envie de lui hurler dessus.

En effet, elle était particulièrement fatiguée par les dernières semaines et la perspective du combat qui aurait lieu dans à peine trois jours l'avait achevée. Elle avait donc tendance à hurler sur tout le monde à la première occasion, ne contenant plus son stress. Mais comme l'avait expliqué Arthur à Dumbledore quand celui-ci lui avait demandé la raison du récent comportement de sa femme, il avait répondu que la pensée même de l'affrontement final qui approchait à grand pas, (les attaques à pré-au-lard s'étaient intensifiées en une semaine d'une manière significative…) l'horrifiait.

Toute sa famille allait se battre, son mari, et ses enfants. Et tous, ils risquaient de mourir. Bien sûr, elle en était parfaitement consciente quand elle s'était inscrite dans l'Ordre. Mais maintenant qu'elle était face au danger, elle était complètement terrifiée. Terrifiée par l'idée de voir sa famille tomber devant elle. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Et savoir que l'ordure qui osait s'en prendre aux enfants de parents moldus était, d'une certaine manière, sous son toit, la rendait acerbe et nerveuse. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas plus vigilent ? Pourquoi le laissait-il sans surveillance ?

Elle soupira, et entreprit de tripoter le bas de son tablier. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, et ça lui faisait peur… Elle releva la tête, et fixa la porte les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Maugrey prenait-il tant de temps ?

Au même moment, Fol Œil entra dans la pièce. Et lança à la cantonade :  
« - C'est bon. Il ne pourra plus entrer dans la chambre d'Harry. » Il s'adressa ensuite à Riddle : « J'ai déjà déplacé tes affaires, à partir de maintenant tu occupes la chambre qui est à côté de celle d'Harry. »  
« - Quoi ? » S'indigna Tom « Mais elle fait trois mètres carré ! Et il n'y a même pas de fenêtres ! Ni de lampes !»

« - Ce n'est pas notre problème. Rétorqua Maugrey en souriant d'une manière inquiétante. Tu n'avais pas à t'approcher d'Harry. Et pour ce qui est de la lumière, tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? Sers-toi de ta baguette. »

Riddle serra les dents sentant la colère monter le long de son ventre.

« - Bon, allez dans vos chambre maintenant. » déclara Arthur en se massant le front. Il avait sentit que le brun allait se mettre à hurler, comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, et soucieux d'éviter un nouvel accès de rage, avait décidé de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds en le faisant sortir de la pièce.

Harry se leva, silencieux, et sortit en premier de la pièce. Il était horriblement déçu. Et n'avait de toute façon plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entendit vaguement Tom hurler une insulte. Vu le bruit étouffé que son cri avait produit, il devait toujours être en bas. Harry serra un peu plus la poignée de la porte entre ses doits. Un terrible sentiment d'injustice s'empara progressivement de tout son être. Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Rien !  
Il entra lentement dans sa chambre et referma la porte sur lui.

D'une certaine manière s'était mieux comme ça, il allait pouvoir profiter de la solitude, pour revoir les sorts de base. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'avec le serpentard dans la pièce il aurait vraiment étudié.

Mais est ce que des sorts de base seraient utiles contre Voldemort ?  
Non. Et il le savait très bien. S'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de s'en sortir, se serait, une fois de plus, dû à la chance. Tous les sorts dont il pourrait avoir besoin, il les connaissait déjà par cœur, et depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait donc rien à faire pendant deux jours. Enfin, il n'avait rien à faire pour la soirée, et le lendemain, Parce qu'il doutait fortement que le jour même du combat, il ait du temps à dépenser pour vaquer à ces petites occupations.

Il soupira et se coucha sur son lit, espérant que Riddle trouve quand même un moyen pour venir le rejoindre.

OoOo

« Ce sont de vrais connard. » Pensa Tom en allumant le bout de sa baguette.

Sympa, comme chambre. Vraiment. Le matelas que Fol Œil avait balancé par terre, prenait la moitié de la pièce. Et l'autre moitié était réservée à l'espace dont la porte avait besoin pour s'ouvrir.

Pour la première fois, Riddle se surprit à espérer la présence de Dumbledor : c'était la seule personne sur terre qui pouvait aller mettre la pâtée à ces cons.

Enfin… Il doutait fortement que l'ex directeur soit du genre à mettre la pâtée à quelqu'un, mais en tout cas, il avait suffisamment d'influence pour le faire sortir de là.

Parce que sa chambre ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un endroit pour dormir. Et que le séparer d'Harry pour une raison aussi stupide ! C'était vraiment complètement idiot.

Il s'assit, contre le mur, et ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver un plan pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, Harry et lui. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ou qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder, il finissait toujours par penser à la même chose : le corps d'Harry sous lui.

Bon le gryffondor était dans la chambre à côté. En théorie il lui suffisait donc juste de trouer le mur pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Mais, c'était en théorie, parce qu'honnêtement, connaissant Dumbledore, il avait du lancer des tas de sorts pour empêcher que des ennemis potentiels puissent entrer au square Grimmaurd de cette manière.

Et même si malgré tout, il trouvait un sort assez puissant pour pouvoir défoncer la cloison… Il ferait bien trop de bruit et les autres membres de l'ordre rappliqueraient en vitesse.

Il entendit distinctement la porte de la chambre du survivant se fermer et quelques secondes plus tard, le même son se reproduisit, mais dans une pièce un peu plus loin.

La salle de bain.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du brun qui se releva, souriant. Il ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte de sa chambre avant de s'avancer dans le couloir.

Ces imbéciles n'avaient mis des protections que sur les murs de leurs chambres à coucher, et pas dans les autres pièces ! Et de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il se douche, ils ne pouvaient donc pas lui interdire la salle de bain !  
Son sourire s'agrandit en pensant à la tête du gryffondor lorsqu'il le verrait entrer. Avec un peu de chance, il serait déjà sous la douche.

Tom retint difficilement un ricanement et se dépêcha d'arriver devant la porte de la pièce convoitée. Il sortit alors lentement sa baguette et chuchota :  
« - Allohomora. »

Un cliquetis retentit et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Toujours silencieusement, il passa par l'interstice et verrouilla la porte avant de se tourner et de se retrouver face à Harry, assit sur le bord de la baignoire un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« - Je comptais le nombre de secondes que tu mettrais avant de venir »

« - Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as tout planifié ? » S'exclama Tom faussement choqué. Il s'approcha d'Harry et s'assit à côté de lui avant poser une de ses mains sur la joue du gryffondor et d'approcher son visage du sien.

« - Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez si attentionné Mr. Riddle » sourit Harry.

« - Depuis qu'on nous sépare, je me sens une âme de Roméo, mon cher euh…Roméo »

Harry éclata de rire, et franchit l'écart qu'il restait entre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et les siennes.

Aussitôt, Tom le poussa en arrière et ils tombèrent les deux à l'intérieur de la baignoire. Le serpentard saisit la tête du survivant entre ses mains et continua à l'embrasser. Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres du gryffondor (ignorant la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient), et sentit celui-ci attraper son dos avec force.

Harry, vaguement choqué par la brutalité avec laquelle le brun l'avait envoyé dans la baignoire (quand même ! Il aurait pu se casser la nuque sur le rebord!) Décida de ne pas faire de commentaire, quand il sentit la bouche de Tom descendre dans son cou. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se plaindre !

Le serpentard poussa Harry, pour qu'ils soient les deux dans le sens de la longueur de la baignoire et pas dans le sens de la largeur, (c'était à la longue réellement désagréable…) et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du brun en lui chuchotant :  
« - J'ai vraiment très envie de toi, Harry. »  
Harry passa ses doits sous le T-shirt trop grand du serpentard, (Finalement, les membres le l'Ordre se comportaient avec Tom comme les Dursley l'avaient fait avec lui…en ne lui apportant que des vêtements de deuxième main totalement hors d'usages par exemple…) Et parcourra du bout des doits le ventre plat du serpentard.  
Il pouvait sentir les abdos du brun, même s'ils n'étaient pas très présents. Visiblement Riddle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Avec vivacité il enleva son T-shirt, et remarqua que Tom faisait la même chose avec le sien.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue de Riddle contre la sienne, et retint un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la main serpentard lui caresser la cuisse en remontant lentement vers son entrejambe.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry s'écarta soudainement et repoussa le serpentard sans douceur.

« - Si ils voient la salle de bain fermée, sans eau qui coule, ils vont se poser des questions… »

« -… T'as raison… » Admit Riddle en soupirant. Il se releva ramassa son T-shirt et sortit de la baignoire sans plus de commentaire.

Harry, légèrement déboussolé, (il aurait nettement préféré que Tom réponde quelque chose de plus… gryffondor) Se releva également.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le sourire assez… inquiétant qu'arborait Tom en le regardant. Son impression se confirma lorsque celui-ci lui dit :  
« - A quand remonte ta dernière douche Potter ? »

**OoOoOo**

**Bon… Je sais, j'vous fais le coup deux fois, mais franchement, pour écrire le lemon ça m'aurait pris encore deux semaines hehehe… Donc je poste déjà ça… En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… c'est aussi l'occasion pour dire que ****la fic monte en M**

**À partir du prochain chapitre, donc pour ceux pour qui elle est pas en alerte ben voila vous êtes prévenus ! (c'est aussi la raison pourquoi je poste maintenant et pas après le Lemon xD)**

**Sinon… Désolée pour ce chapitre limite complètement pourri… Mais voila ! J'ai vraiment eu un mal fou pour certaines phrases que j'ai du recommencer mille fois… Certaines personnes en ont fait les frais sur Msn xD  
AH dernière chose : J'aimerais juste remercier une revieweuse anonyme dont les review m'ont fait vraiment trop plaisir ! =D donc ****elleay sahbel** **merci beaucouuup !**

**Voilaaaa ! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Souvenirs, Souvenirs (… … Le rapport avec l'histoire n'est finalement pas très visible…xD)**

**Auteur : Allezhopunptitverredesake.**

**Disclaimer : Franchement, si HP m'appartenait ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça ! héhé … Et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent avec cette fic… ahaha qu'elle bonne blague… Trouvez moi une personne pour payer ça xD)**

**Rating : M ! (mais ouais xDD … vous verrez u_u)**

**Avertissement : Alors ce chapitre est corrigé par ma bêta OFFICIELLE ! XD (j'ai l'honneur de citer Akira-Makkuro xD) Et donc voila ! Si il y a des fautes… C'est à elle qui faut balancer des tomates ! XD (en tout cas pour ça !XD)**

**Et euuh ah ouais… Désolée franchement O_O le « lemon » est vraiment naze (non mais POURRI ET POURRI !!!! XD) xDD J'ai honte… XDXD MAIS ENFIN BREF ! C'est pas ça qui va nous tuer hein ?! XD  
Ah et aussi entre parenthèse, le chapitre est bizarre et risque d'en décevoir plus d'un/une xD niéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!**

**Mais bon, j'ai bloqué comme une malade sur ce chapitre, donc c'est pas vraiment ma faute hein ?! =D **

**Allez merci à ceux qui auraient lu ça ! XD**

**Les réponses aux review anonymes sont sur mon blog : dark-yahourt . skyblog ! xD**

**Si ça intéresse quelqu'un !XD**

**OoOoO**

Harry sentit son ventre se contracter dans une agréable douleur, lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de Riddle griffer lentement son dos. Merlin, que le Serpentard était doué pour ce genre d'exercice…Il frissonna pour la centième fois quand les lèvres du Serpentard commencèrent à pauser de légers baisers contre sa mâchoire, en même temps qu'il attrapait ses poignets, prenant tout le control, ne laissant donc pas vraiment Harry avoir son mot à dire. Et malgré la mauvaise volonté que le Gryffondor était parfois capable de déployer, savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui tirait les ficelles était en un sens, finalement plutôt rassurant.

Ils étaient toujours les deux, debout, en plein milieu de la salle de bain. Harry avait cru comprendre que Tom avait plus ou moins eu l'idée de prendre une douche avec lui, histoire que les membres de l'ordre restés en bas pensent que c'était effectivement ce que l'un d'entre eux (et non pas les deux…) était en train de faire.

Mais pour l'instant, le Serpentard n'avait pas amorcé ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour les approcher de la « cabine ». Ni d'ailleurs pour continuer de le déshabiller. Mine de rien, Harry commençait réellement à sentir un début de frustration grandir dans tout son être. En essayant d'y réfléchir un peu plus, (ils n'étaient pas réellement en train de faire une activité favorisant l'épanchement cérébral…) il se rendit compte que c'était sûrement ce que Tom cherchait ; en ne le touchant que du bout des doits, et en l'embrassant d'une manière somme toute plutôt sage.

Même si depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au square Grimmaurd Riddle n'avait plus vraiment montré ses penchants pour la domination et le pouvoir, en ce moment, il montrait clairement que ça lui plaisait de sentir Harry devenir de plus en plus insistant.

Il savait d'ailleurs parfaitement que d'une nature relativement prude et sage, le Gryffondor ne serait pas du genre à lui demander d'aller plus loin. Préférant lui laisser les rênes et jouer au passif.

Mais il n'en était pas question, et Tom avait bien décidé qu'il ne ferait rien de plus, tant que le brun n'en avait pas montré l'envie explicite. Par des paroles, par exemple. Ou au pire, par des gestes… le Serpentard n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir l'impression d'être le seul à avoir envie de lui.

Après encore quelques minute de caresses sages, Harry amorça timidement un geste vers le bouton du pantalon de son aîné, histoire de lui faire comprendre que rester torse nu comme ça, c'était sympa cinq minutes, mais qu'après, il était temps d'innover.

Le bouton glissa entre ses doits, et le pantalon qui était beaucoup trop large pour la fine carrure du brun, alla s'échouer au sol. Le Gryffondor se colla un peu plus contre Tom, constatant au passage que celui-ci ne montrait absolument aucun signe d'excitation physique. Un peu paniqué, puisqu'il se sentait lui-même assez… à l'étroit, il s'écarta brusquement du brun pour essayer de lui faire part de son inquiétude. Mais celui-ci recaptura la bouche du survivant avant de lui chuchoter simplement en lui enlevant également son pantalon :

« Je suis très, très difficile. » Avec un sourire amusé il ajouta : « tiens le toi pour dit. »

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il vit Tom se détacher de lui pour entrer dans la douche. Satisfait, Harry le précéda et ferma la porte coulissante derrière lui.

Il déglutit péniblement en remarquant la proximité qu'ils partageaient maintenant : même en s'écartant le plus possible, il restait quand même extrêmement proche du Serpentard. C'était une impression assez déroutante et nouvelle, d'être aussi empiété dans son espace vital. Enfin… Si on pouvait appeler ça empiéter. Parce que pour être honnête, cette contiguïté n'était pas vraiment dérangeante.

Il sentit les mains de tom sur ses épaules maintenant nues, et frissonna de plus belle. Il était vraiment froid, (la comparaison avec un certain reptile effleura un instant l'esprit d'Harry mais il repoussa bien vite cette idée, n'ayant pas spécialement d'affinité avec ce genre d'animaux…).

Son aîné le fit lentement pivoter, confirmant le fait qu'il comptait prendre ton son temps, et le plaqua contre la paroi, tout aussi froide, du mur de la salle de bain.

Harry réprima un frisson plus fort que les autres, le dos glacé par la paroi et par le corps du Serpentard, qui lui semblait être sortit d'un congélateur. Mais cette sensation glacée disparut assez rapidement, enfin… Harry n'y fit bientôt plus attention, quand il sentit une des mains du brun descendre le long de son dos pour aller caresser ses fesses avec lenteur.

Il rattrapa la bouche du Serpentard avec rapidité, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche en soupirant, alors que les caresses du brun devenaient plus précises : la main de Riddle étant présentement en train de caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dans un instant de témérité, il fit lui aussi, glisser sa main le long du ventre du brun. Il sentit avec satisfaction le Serpentard se plaquer un peu plus contre lui. La respiration un peu plus rapide.

Amusé, Riddle n'était pas si « difficile » que ça, il descendit un peu plus sa main.

Riddle décolla ses lèvres des siennes, et enfouit sa tête dans son cous, mélangeant leur deux chevelures noires.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque à mesure que les mains d'Harry se rapprochaient de son sexe déjà tendu.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir refréna leur ardeurs plus vite qu'une horde de Dumbledore en sous-vêtement ne l'aurait fait.

Tom fronça les sourcils d'un air passablement énervé.

« Non pas cette fois. »

Fatigué d'être tout le temps interrompu par un peu tout le monde, il tourna Harry d'un geste brusque et lui embrassa doucement la nuque en même temps qu'il faisait descendre ses mains le long de son dos, pour s'attarder sur les fesses rondes du Gryffondor.

Harry frissonna, sentant un début de peur, mélangé au désir qu'il ressentait implacablement.

Mais de toute façon, il était trop tard pour renoncer, et c'était sa seule chance concrète de pouvoir avoir un rapport… privilégié avec Tom. Après… Qui pouvait garantir qu'il serait toujours en vie ?

Il laissa alors Riddle le préparer avec application, sentant toujours ce début de peur s'infiltrer dans son corps

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom s'agrippa au montant de la douche, en essayant de trouver un meilleur point d'appui. Harry avait mal, il le voyait parfaitement et ce n'était pas, en plus, en appuyant tout son poids sur lui que ça allait aller mieux. Une idée germa dans sa tête, alors qu'il parcourrait du regard avec panique le reste de la salle de bain. Aller dans la baignoire. Mais cela posait un autre problème pratique : l'endroit était certes plus grand, mais les positions pas forcément plus confortables…Et c'était justement ça qui posait problème. Il caressa le dos du brun avec douceur en même temps qu'il se retirait. Voir Harry se tordre de douleur sous lui, ne lui donnait, vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une once de plaisir. Il préférait nettement en rester là.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, du moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Ou alors… Il pouvait toujours obliger Maugrey à lever les protections des chambres en l'écrasant en duel. Il soupira en sentant Harry qui se redressait avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Automatiquement, le Serpentard, tendit le bras et l'aida à se relever avant de lui caresser la joue avec inquiétude. Ça ne s'était de loin pas passé comme il l'avait voulu.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais, ouais… » Répondit Harry la voix légèrement rauque. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu et il semblait assez… perdu.

De toute évidence, la première fois dans une douche était loin d'être l'idée la plus brillante qu'ils avaient eue.

Riddle légèrement mal à l'aise - qu'étaient-ils censé se dirent après ce genre de choses ? -  
ouvrit d'un coup sec la paroi de la douche avant de sortir, entrainant Harry avec lui.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir… » Déclara-il tout en se rhabillant rapidement, il sentait un espèce de nœud dans son ventre, comme s'il avait profité d'Harry. Et c'était une sensation franchement désagréable. En plus, ils étaient tout les deux épuisés par cette journée qui avait été particulièrement forte en évènements, plus ou moins agréables.

« Ça va, Tom. Arrête de faire une tête pareille. » Le son un peu moqueur qu'avait prit la voix du Gryffondor, le fit légèrement sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, c'était parfait.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur chambres respectives et de ne plus en sortir avant qu'un membre de l'ordre ne leur en fasse la demande expresse.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent donc, non sans s'être embrassé longuement, dans le couloir.

Le compte à rebours avait maintenant sérieusement avancé. Bientôt, le monde sorcier ne serait plus dans le doute, mais saurait. Le monde saurait si toute idée d'espoir devait être abandonnée ou si au contraire, le temps était à la fête et à la réjouissance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un bruit répétitif et entêtant.

Tom leva la tête, encore passablement endormi, et bailla, tout en se rendant compte que l'horrible bruit qui venait de le réveiller venait tout simplement, de sa porte.

Quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à confondre sa porte avec un djambe. Il se leva à contre cœur, et grimaça légèrement sous la basse température du plancher.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force, en essayant de prendre l'air le plus ennuyé possible. Mais vu son état de fatigue, il n'était pas très sûr d'être convainquant.

Il se trouva face à l'air affolé d'Arthur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! » déclara-il précipitamment. « Mais… »

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée venant du bas, les fis sursauter. Tom fronça les sourcils, sentant un vague mauvais pressentiment s'insinuer en lui. Etait-il possible qu'ils se fassent attaquer ? En plein quartier général ?

Complètement réveillé, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste brusque et se précipita hors de sa chambre, et en profita pour frapper, en passant, un grand coup contre la porte d'Harry. S'il y avait de l'action, il n'était pas sur que le brun accepte facilement d'être laissé pour compte.

« Réveillez le aussi ! » Jeta-il à Arthur qui le suivait de près.

N'émettant aucune objection, le roux se retourna pour aller tirer le survivant de son sommeil qui, vu la fatigue occasionnée par une _certaine _activité, devait être profond. Si l'emblème de Gryffondor n'avait pas été un lion, il aurait très bien pu être une marmotte.

En tout cas en ce qui concernait Harry.

Tom descendit les marches quatre à quatre, s'inquiétant de ne plus rien entendre. Le silence était encore plus louche que cette totale absence de bruit. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard des bruits de pas s'approchant lui firent relever la tête, Rogue, qui venait d'un couloir menant à une partie de la maison dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé, et, prudemment, ils descendirent les escaliers restants pour arriver dans la cuisine, ou le bruit s'était fait entendre.

Par terre, étendu de tout son long, Lupin gisait dans une mare de sang.

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent sur lui, et d'un rapide coup d'œil essayèrent de trouver la cause de ses blessures, afin d'essayer de lui sauver la vie.

Tom, crispa sa mâchoire en voyant les veines du bras du loup-garou devenir de plus en plus foncée. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de se souvenir des poisons qui pouvaient provoquer des symptômes aussi rapides et « impressionnants ».

La personne qui avait lancé l'attaque était sûrement Voldemort. Donc, il devait sans doute s'agir d'un serpent… Une demi-seconde plus tard, le brun se releva et s'adressa à Rogue tout en essayant de repérer le lieu de la morsure.

« Il faut absolument que vous vous procuriez une potion de Laesenus, et le plus vite possible ! »

Comprenant de quoi il était question, Rogue disparu dans un « pop » sonore, laissant le brun seul, qui, après avoir localisé le lieu de la morsure, (l'endroit d'où le sang se rependait…) et s'être appliqué à faire un garrot, tentait désespérément d'aspirer le venin par la bouche. Ce n'était sûrement pas efficace, les vipères des triades étant des serpents dont la morsure ne pardonnait pas (à moins de posséder l'antidote très rapidement), mais c'était bien moins angoissant que de rester à attendre sans rien faire.

Des bruits de pas saccadés, indiquant la présence de Maugrey, se firent rapidement entendre. Tom s'attendait à ce que l'Auror lui demande de lui laisser la place, vu qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, mais il resta simplement là, horrifié.

Si Lupin, qui était partit avec Dumbledore revenait dans un état pareil, Merlin savait ce qui était arrivé au directeur de Poudlard ! Dans une inquiétude sourde, L'ex Auror ne put que se dépêcher d'aller aider Arthur à enlever la protection de la chambre d'Harry, qui était beaucoup plus renforcée que sur celle de Tom : Quand le Gryffondor était enfermé, aucun bruit extérieur ne pouvait lui parvenir.

Rogue revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant une fiole poussiéreuse dans la main. Il dévissa le goulot avec précision et demanda à Riddle de tenir la tête du loup-garou, pendant qu'il introduisait le liquide vert pâle dans la bouche de son ex-ennemi.

Au même moment, un porte claqua, en haut. Des pas précipité résonnèrent contre les marches. Tom tourna la tête, et sourit à Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, la baguette levée.

Comprenant la situation, il s'avança vers les trois hommes et s'agenouilla à côté de Tom, en regardant le visage de Lupin avec inquiétude. Il avait déjà perdu son parrain, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la mort d'un autre proche.

Soudain, le loup garou cracha, et toussant, tenta de se relever. Mais Rogue fut plus rapide et il le maintint au sol, en lui intimant de rester calme, vu sa blessure.

« Dumbledore… »

Harry se redressa et se pencha vers Lupin.

« Harry… » La voix du dernier maraudeur lui sembla affreusement faible, et Harry se pencha encore un peu plus sur lui. « Il a… Il a réussi à capturer Dumbledore…Je crois qu'il veut le faire exécuter demain devant tout Poudlard. »

Harry se releva, et se retourna, en direction des escaliers.

« Ou allez-vous Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Rogue et déclara d'une voix ferme, qui excluait tout appel.

« A Poudlard. »

Riddle, se leva et, ramassant sa baguette qu'il avait fait tomber pour faire le garrot, suivit Harry qui était déjà engagé dans l'escalier.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient prêts. Habillés d'une cape, portant tout les deux une écharpe aux couleurs de la maison de l'ancêtre de Tom, ils étaient, comme ça, moins louches qu'avec des écharpes rouge et or, qui supposaient immédiatement qu'ils étaient des ennemis.

Harry jeta un œil vers la cuisine, ou Arthur était en train d'éponger le sang de Lupin. Il leur jeta un regard grave, avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Ils avaient tous conscience que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, étant donné l'ennemi qu'ils allaient affronter, mais préférant des adieux sobres à une pluie de larmes, aucun des membres de l'ordre ne s'encombra d'adieu « dans les règles de l'art ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dehors

« Tu sais transplaner ? » La voix du Serpentard ramena Harry à la réalité. Il était cinq heures du matin, et la lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la rue faisant miroiter les yeux noirs de son vis à vis.

Sous la pâleur lunaire, il semblait presque fantomatique. Il occulta cette pensée sinistre, décidant de ne plus faire de rapport avec quoi que ce soit en lien avec la mort, et se reporta sur la question de Tom :  
Transplaner.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à apprendre quelque chose d'aussi important.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun et lui sourit faiblement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment : comment pourrait-il vaincre Voldemort ? Lui qui avait à peine dix-sept ans ? L'idée qu'on ait pu lui faire autant confiance le mettait hors de lui, et le terrorisait.

Il avait peur de décevoir, de condamner ses amis. Si il ne le tuait pas, qu'adviendrait-il du monde ? Plus personne ne serait là pour mettre un frein au mage noir :

On lui avait bien trop donné de termes exagérés : L'élu. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était la seule chance au monde de pouvoir se révolter. Et s'il mourrait, plus personne n'oserait se rebeller, et… que même les sorciers les plus doués se plieraient sous le joug de Voldemort.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution imaginable : le vaincre. Mais comment ? Inlassablement, les mêmes questions tournaient dans la tête d'Harry. Et Dumbledore n'était pas là pour pouvoir le réconforter, comme il avait pourtant l'habitude de le faire.

Le ventre d'Harry se tordit. Le vieil homme étant en ce moment même entre les mains du mage noir ! Merlin savait ce qui allait advenir de lui…

« Tu as peur ? »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, sans oser regarder le brun dans les yeux, et frissonna. Non il n'avait pas simplement peur, il était même mort de peur, à l'idée de voir ses amis, ou pire, Tom tomber devant lui.

Parce qu'il doutait fortement que, double ou pas, il aurait droit à être sauvé s'il tombait dans les mains de Voldemort. Il était même le plus en danger…

Si seulement il arrivait à le convaincre de rester ici, sagement… Mais il se souvint de la réaction de l'AD en cinquième année. Si eux n'avaient pas voulu l'abandonner, alors Tom ? Ça devait être simplement hors de question pour lui.

Voyant l'air de plus en plus sombre du Gryffondor, Riddle se pencha lentement et captura lentement les lèvres du plus jeune. Après tout, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se prouver physiquement leur affection, et c'était la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire pour essayer de lui donner du courage.

Il l'entoura fermement de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, le survivant réagit avec force et passa, lui aussi ses bras autour du brun.

Peu importait s'ils étaient dans une rue à découvert, et si les membres de l'ordre qui étaient probablement entrain de les observer par les fenêtres de la maison Black, les voyaient. Parce que c'était un acte désespéré. Et que leur pudeur et leurs doutes, n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce moment. Statistiquement, il y avait cinquante pourcent de chance, ou plutôt de malchance qu'Harry meure. Alors au diable les conventions, mieux valait profiter de leurs derniers instants « tranquilles ».

Ils se séparèrent soudainement et se regardèrent d'un air grave. Ils avaient tous les deux décidés, d'un accord tacite, que c'était le moment d'y aller. Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, ils n'auraient plus une minute à perdre et devraient se diriger immédiatement sur Poudlard pour neutraliser les Carrow. Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts ne seraient pas encore là et Harry pourrait donc prévenir les Gryffondors pendant que Tom s'occuperait des deux Mangemorts étant beaucoup plus apte à se débarrasser rapidement de deux fanatiques de magie noire.

Tonks referma le rideau en voyant les deux garçons disparaître.

Un vague sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de son cœur. L'impression d'avoir agit d'une manière totalement idiote avec Harry et Tom lui semblait être une certitude.

Elle s'assit sur un des canapés, priant pour que les deux garçons soient encore en vie quand les membres de l'ordre viendraient en renfort. Vers dix heures de l'après midi.

Ils avaient cinq heures à tenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« S'il vous plait, je sais que je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

La grosse dame regarda Harry avec suspicion. Devait-elle réellement le laisser entrer ? N'était-ce pas une feinte de l'ennemi ? Son doute dura encore quelques secondes, avant de voir le regard désespéré du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'un Mangemort puisse avoir un regard pareil.

Elle se résigna donc, poussant par la même occasion ses doutes aux oubliettes, le tableau pivota, laissant Harry entrer dans la salle commune de sa maison.

Immédiatement il se dépêcha d'atteindre son dortoir où il réveilla tous les occupants, le plus rapidement possible. Il était six heures moins le quart, et il lui semblait avoir beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour pas assez de temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, encore hébétés de s'être faits réveiller de la sorte, Ron, Neville Dean et Seamus comprirent la situation et décidèrent d'aller réveiller les filles, même si passer par l'escalier-toboggan était quelque chose de réellement compliqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment les laisser là, alors que le château allait devenir le lieu de la plus grande bataille du vingtième siècle !

Harry leur adressa des directives rapides, et sortit à toute vitesse de la tour des Gryffondors, voulant prêter main forte à Tom. Il n'avait réellement pas le temps pour affronter un escalier capricieux.

Il le trouva rapidement, debout entre les corps inanimés des frères et sœurs, la baguette toujours dans la main.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il pouvait encore voir des trainées vertes dans l'atmosphère, lui laissant une vague impression morbide. Il déglutit difficilement, en croisant les yeux rouges de Tom.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix.»

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'hocher la tête qu'une détonation retentit à proximité.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, d'un air décidé. Harry vit avec étonnement le visage de Riddle se fermer avant que celui-ci ne déclare d'une voix ferme.

« Il y a une chose que je dois absolument faire, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Avec des yeux ronds, le Gryffondor le regarda s'éloigner marchant d'un pas hâtif.

Son mauvais pressentiment s'agrandit dans son ventre. Pourquoi donc partait-il comme ça alors que les minutes précédent le « combat » se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ?

« HARRY ! » Une masse brune se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Harry la repoussa fermement, bien trop stressé pour ce genre de salutations, et regarda autour de lui.

Tous les Gryffondors filles et garçons de son année étaient là, prêt à se battre avec lui.

« Où est Riddle ? » s'enquit Ron en regardant autour de lui

« Je sais pas… » Rétorqua Harry avec agressivité, il savait ou le roux voulait en venir et ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

Une rage folle, de voir que ses amis ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, et aussi parce que… Parce que lui-même trouvait ça horriblement louche que le brun se soit éclipsé juste au moment ou la bataille allait commencer.

« Avad…. »

« - EXPELIARMUS ! »

La baguette du Mangemort voltigea dans les airs avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Immédiatement, Hermione, qui était celle visée par le premier sort, leva sa baguette dans la direction de la personne encapuchonnée.

« - Petrificus Totalus ! »

Neville émit un grognement satisfait avant de dire d'une voix amusée :

« Les sorts les plus simples sont les meilleurs ! »

Harry lui sourit, sentant toujours l'horrible boule de peur dans son ventre avant de déclarer d'une voix forte.

« Nous savons tous ce que j'ai à faire… Écoutez, je… Tom est parti il y a quelques minutes sans me donner de raison. Si vous le croisez, restez quand même sur vos gardes… Parce que… » Sa voix se brisa. Comment pouvait-il douter de la bonne foi du Serpentard ? Il lui avait promit de rester vers lui, et le voila qui était partit la queue entre les jambes. C'était déjà en quelque sorte, une trahison, alors dieu sait de quoi il était capable pour garder la vie sauve…

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva sa baguette. Il était temps qu'il aille affronter son destin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom sortit de la chambre des secrets, et vacilla avant de se retenir sur un des lavabos. Il avait une affreuse envie de vomir.

Un horrible bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir. Mais l'origine semblait plutôt venir de beaucoup plus loin. Là ou le combat était en train d'être mené, et là ou devait être sa place. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, réprimant un haut le cœur.

Mais au moins, son journal, son premier horcruxe, qu'il avait emmené avec lui de sa « vraie » époque était détruit. Il était vulnérable et mortel, comme n'importe qui. Et cette idée, loin de l'horrifier comme elle l'aurait fait il y avait à peine quelque mois, le rassurait. Au moins, si Harry mourrait, il pourrait le rejoindre sans problème. Parce que s'il avait bien compris ce que lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, et il l'avait parfaitement compris, il était absolument impensable pour lui de retourner en 1943. Il était à jamais séparé… de « lui-même. »

Et imaginer vivre dans cette époque hostile, avec toutes ces… « Voitures » et ces objets inhabituels lui faisait horreur. Il n'était pas à sa place, et si en plus, Harry mourrait, il n'aurait vraiment plus aucune raison de rester en vie. Et comme il avait renoncé à la conquête du pouvoir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir.

Evidemment tout serait beaucoup plus simple si le Gryffondor se débrouillait pour rester en vie… Mais Tom savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter là dessus.

Il plissa les yeux avec douleur, en voyant le sol tanguer à chacun de ses faibles pas. Comment pouvait-il espérer ne pas se faire tuer en étant dans un état aussi pitoyable ?

« Et un Weasley en moins ! » Une voix froide décharnée mais qui résonnait pourtant avec un ton morbidement joyeux s'éclaffa dans le couloir, juste à côté des toilettes.

Un rire dément retentit à peine une seconde plus tard et Tom bloqua sa respiration pour tenter de ne pas se faire repérer. Harry lui avait brièvement décrit les Mangemorts, et c'était probablement Lestrange qui était là. À quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Elle était très dangereuse, toujours selon Harry et s'en débarrasser serait une excellente idée. Il lui fallait un plan et vite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix marchait dans le couloir à vive allure. Elle avait réussi à tuer un des petits Weasley. Elle ricana une nouvelle fois, fière de son exploit.

« Bella… »

Elle se stoppa nette, extrêmement surprise par la voix qui venait de l'appeler, et se retourna d'un geste brusque.

Juste à côté d'elle… Son maître… elle s'approcha, hypnotisée par les traits jeunes et humains, de l'homme qu'elle était prête à suivre partout.

« - Maître… mais…que… »

Tom sourit d'un air satisfait en remarquant que Voldemort ne lui avait pas parlé de lui. Tout marchait parfaitement. La proie était ferrée.

Il sourit de la manière la plus malsaine possible, et se pencha un peu en avant.

« - Tu ne croyais tout de même pas, Bella, que j'allais garder cette apparence immonde ? Et que j'étais venu à Poudlard uniquement pour supprimer ce… ce stupide petit microbe ? » Tom ne savait pas exactement en quel terme son double parlait d'Harry, et il espérait sincèrement que l'expression « microbe » fasse partie de son vocabulaire.

La brune secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, semblant boire ses paroles. Elle fronça pourtant les sourcils d'un air surpris en semblant remarquer une lueur de douleur dans le regard de son maître. Mais elle effaça cette idée immédiatement, bien trop occupée à détailler le jeune homme.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Voldemort aussi jeune. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré il devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans, alors qu'elle en avait sept.

Et elle l'avait immédiatement trouvé incroyablement fascinant et séduisant. Enfin, à la manière d'une petite fille.

Elle fit un pas en avant, pour se rapprocher de lui, et ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il leva sa baguette sur elle d'un air contrit.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Bellatrix s'affaissa lentement sur le sol, et Tom expira lentement. Il avait eu de la chance, Harry n'avait pas exagéré en parlant de son fanatisme. Il avait clairement vu la lueur concupiscente dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'était avancée.

Une part de lui-même, qu'il fit taire tout de suite, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté en voyant la manière dont des imbéciles étaient prêt à mourir pour lui. Il allait se faire un plaisir de tous les éliminer.

Il chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

Le contrecoup était réellement beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il avait toute les peines du monde à rester debout, surtout après les trois de minutes de mascarade qu'il avait du affronter. Pourtant il ne pouvait tout simplement rester là à se morfondre, il devait impérativement aller aider Harry.

Surtout si le Weasley tué par Bellatrix était Ron.

Il se redressa, et se traîna avec difficulté, à travers le couloir pour rejoindre l'endroit ou se trouvaient les autres Mangemorts. Et donc par extension, ou se déroulait le combat.

Il était neuf heures cinquante. Et les membres de l'ordre n'allaient plus tarder.

_**OoOo**_

**(Part se planquer le plus rapidement possible)  
Je. Suis. DESOLEE ! XD**

**Pour le retard et pour…. « ça ». (le ça englobe le chapitre en entier bien sûr xD) Ralala… Je sais pas trop quoi dire, désolée pour le retard de un, (je sais j'avais dis que je le posterai avant Noël mais bon…Quelques petits imprévus ;) Sinon… Ouais désolée pour TOUT. XD vraiment. **

**Bref, que dire que dire… AH OUI !  
Les réponses aux review anonymes sont comme d'habitude sur mon blog : dark-yahourt . skyblog (le lien est dans mon profil) Et voila !  
Sinon… AH ! Ce chapitre était l'avant dernier ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ! WOUHOUUU ! XD (par contre je vous préviens tout de suite que voila…ce sera pas la continuité de ce chapitre xD)**

**Bon cette fois je pense que j'ai tout dis ! Encore merci aux éventuels revieweurs ! ET JOYEUX NOEL EN retard !!!**


	12. Epilogue

**Titre :**** Souvenirs, Souvenirs **

**Auteur :**** Allezhopunptitverredesake.**

**Disclaimer ****: Franchement, si HP m'appartenait ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça ! héhé … Et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent avec cette fic… ahaha qu'elle bonne blague… Trouvez moi une personne pour payer ça xD)**

**Rating :**** M ! **

**Avertissement :**** Alors ce chapitre est corrigé par ma bêta OFFICIELLE ! XD (j'ai l'honneur de citer Akira-Makkuro xD) Et donc voila ! Si il y a des fautes… C'est à elle qui faut balancer des tomates ! XD (en tout cas pour ça !XD)**

**Et voila, l'épilogue alalalaa… Ma première fic Harry Potter FINIE !!! Ça, c'est de l'exploit. Et je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, parce que même si vous aller HAIR ce chapitre, c'est grâce à vous que voila, que j'ai pu le finir. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, C'est beaucoup plus difficile de continuer une fic quand on reçoit pas de « récompenses »… ! **

**Vous savez quand j'écrivais sous « fruits basket » à la fin d'une de mes fics, j'avais écrit tous ceux qui m'avaient mis en alerte et en fav. Tellement j'étais fière de mes 6 alerts et 6 favs…. Mais là, XD ça serait un peu plus long… ! Alors j'aimerais vraiment remercier les 81 personnes qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur alertes, même si je me doute bien que certains ont lâchés en cour de route parce qu'ils étaient déçus (lalala XD) et les 35 personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur favs. Je vous assure, je suis HONOREE XD Voila ! J'ai un peu prèa tout dis, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, merci à ceux qui ont aimà ma … fic (même si elle en méritait pas tant T_T) et voila ! JE VOUS AIIIIME ! XD**

**Bref, voila, j'ai fini mon discours XD Je vous préviens vous aller me tuer ahah !**

**La dernière phrase est tirée du vrai livre d'Harry Potter ! (ouuu la plagieuse xD)**

**PS: REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES SUR MON BLOOG! XD (dark-yahourt . Sky blog )  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le gravier crissa sous ses pas alors qu'il s'avançait rapidement. Il était pratiquement sûr…non. Il _était_ sûr qu'il était là.

Après tout, depuis dix ans, il venait toujours ici à son anniversaire. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

Il accéléra un peu le pas, afin de dépasser le cèdre qui lui cachait la vue. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait l'apercevoir. Et comme chaque année, il serait assis sur son banc, face à la tombe de marbre, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel, comme s'il était dans une profonde méditation.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent alors que sa prédiction se réalisait. Comme chaque année, il était là. Il souffla un peu, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme assise. Dire qu'il était essoufflé serait d'assez mauvais goût. Parce qu'en fait, il était hors d'haleine. Et la chaleur du mois de juillet ne favorisait pas vraiment une petite course à pied matinale.

Parce que oui, il avait couru. Quand il s'était réveillé, seul dans leur lit, et qu'il s'était rendu compte que, comme chaque année, son foutu petit ami l'avait eu de vitesse et était sûrement déjà en train de se morfondre devant les tombes de ses amis, il n'avait pas hésité et s'était littéralement jeté hors du lit pour pouvoir interrompre sa séance de déprime.

Mais maintenant qu'il y était, comme chaque année, il hésitait.

Il avait bien le droit de se recueillir une fois par année, et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de troubler le calme dans lequel il s'était plongé. Pour une fois qu'il réussissait à tenir en place, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Mais voila, comme chaque année, cet argument ne le convainquit pas, et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le jeune homme assis.  
Il s'arrêta néanmoins juste derrière lui. De toute façon, il avait sûrement du l'entendre arriver depuis longtemps, n'ayant pas particulièrement cherché à être discret.

« Chaque année tu arrives plus tôt » Lâcha doucement la personne assise.

L'autre s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, comme si le fait que le brun lui ait parlé ait été en fait, une invitation à s'approcher plus près.

« Et j'espère bien qu'un jour je me réveillerai assez tôt pour t'empêcher de venir. » répliqua le nouvel arrivant.

Ils sourirent, sans se regarder.

« Tu as quand même une manière inhabituelle de commencer ta journée d'anniversaire. » reprit le plus âgé.

« Je ne trouve pas, j'ai juste envie de remercier ceux qui sont morts pour que justement, je puisse me faire de vieux os. »  
Harry se releva lentement, s'avança doucement et toucha du bout des doits la grande tombe de marbre. Avant de faire quelques pas à droite et de continuer son étrange besogne.

« Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin…»

Tom soupira cessant d'écouter Harry qui énumérait la dizaine de morts qu'il avait considéré jadis, comme des amis. Il secoua vaguement la tête en voyant Harry s'éloigner. Le bon côté, c'était qu'ils allaient bientôt partir, puisque le «salut » individuel des tombes était la dernière étape de son « recueillement ». Son esprit vagabonda plusieurs secondes, avant que ledit esprit ne se dirige sur la meilleure amie d'Harry : Hermione, qui organisait une fête en son honneur.

Et comme chaque année il allait devoir ruser pour y traîner Harry. Parce que le brun avait développé un fort instinct « anti-fête-de-mon-anniversaire. »

C'était assez amusant, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il était toujours partant quand il s'agissait d'organiser l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin bon, de toute façon, comme chaque année, Harry se laisserait convaincre et ils iraient « s'amuser ».

S'amuser entre guillemet bien sur. Parce que Ginny ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion sans essayer de s'approprier Harry, même si ça faisait dix ans que le brun la repoussait gentiment et que lui-même essayait de lui faire comprendre, un peu moins gentiment, qu'elle ferait mieux d'essayer de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de rester dans son minable espoir qu'Harry se réveille un matin et se rende compte que mince alors, il avait fait une monstrueuse erreur en ne sortant pas avec elle.

Enfin bref, il y avait aussi Ron qui resterait méfiant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et la plupart des anciens membres de l'ordre qui le regarderait d'un air suspicieux.

Mais bon, il y avait comme compensation Hermione, George, Harry et le gâteau. Alors il pouvait bien ne pas faire attention aux autres pour quelques heures.

« On peut y aller ! » Harry se tenait devant lui, tout sourire.  
Tom sourit en sentant la bonne humeur revenue dans la voix de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa légèrement et attrapa sa main avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du cimetière.

« Tu sais… » Déclara-il « j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais jamais à me lever à une heure acceptable le trente-et-un juillet. Et je déclare officiellement que les trente juillet seront dorénavant des jours d'abstention. »

Harry s'éclaffa et embrassa rapidement Tom sur la joue.  
« C'est ce qu'on verra… ! »

Le sourire ne quitta pas la bouche d'Harry de la journée, même quand arrivé chez Hermione, Ginny se jeta sur lui en essayant de lui voler un baiser.

Après tout ce temps, il était partiellement persuadé que la rousse plaisantait. Il se conforta dans son idée quand elle leur présenta un grand jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré en Roumanie.

Harry attrapa vivement la main de Riddle qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le regarda en souriant. Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux.

Voldemort était cette fois, bel et bien détruit. Il avait des amis formidables et, son regard s'attarda sur le profil du brun à ses côtés, une famille.

_« All Was Well_.

**OoOoOo**

**Merci. **


End file.
